And The Hero's Rode Home
by Michipls
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return after four years to Gravity falls. New enemies, creatures, romances and stuff will threaten them, how will the older Dipper and Mabel deal with regular and supernatural problems, You gonna learn to day.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a thing, I'm always reading these so why not try and write one, right? Well, like I always wondered what would happen if dipper came back 3-4 years later, so I'm going to do, if ya like it I might do more I just wanted to write something. If you would ignore the un-capitalized "i's that would be great. I am using word pad that does not have autocorrect or auto capitalization. Once again sorry.**

**So this is four years later, so like Dipper and Mabel are 16 and Wendy is 19 and other characters age with them. Wendip...I guess...yeah okay. I will switch out of point of view so tell me if I'm hard to stay with.**

Chapter One: And the hero's rode home

He didn't know what to expect honestly. He had been gone three years, it doesn't seem like a long time, but he was constantly thinking about it. The big trees he could never quite see the top of or the run down stores that populated the street edges. Was it the less than intelligent people that sauntered down the street with no clear direction...no, it must be the unknown lurking at the corner of every tree, something really being in the dark, that's what has to fascinate him so much. But that's not it either; it couldn't possibly be the girl at the counter or the man with the question mark or even the man who adorned the Fez. And as much as he loved the broken old building with its boards rotting, wallpaper peeling, and Knick knacks dusty it wasn't the shack. What was it about this town that never ceased to claw at his mind?

His thoughts were focused back on the road as Mabel stirred in the passenger seat, not alarming him, but gently reminding him that she was his responsibility. He smirked at the sight of her curled up in a sweater, not as colorful and outgoing as her earlier ones, but still evoking of her personality. She had her braces off and was no longer "Boy Crazy", but she had yet to find a romance, even though he often teased her about it, he felt for his sister, he knows what is like to not catch the attention of a certain person.

Dipper looked at his own hands, which were not so baby soft anymore. Small amounts of hair grew between his knuckle and his first digit. His arm had dark hair, but not much of it, while his legs had even more hair. While so far puberty had been kind to him, giving slightly more muscle and a defined jaw line, he lacked certain elements of a "man". All in all he could not complain, he enjoyed his chin beard and his stubble along his jaw, but was saddened by his inability to grow long facial hair or any chest hair. He had been asked a few times by girls, but he didn't feel ready to date any of them or like he wanted so he stayed single as did Mabel, give or take one or two short term boyfriends. He ran his hand through his hair that was mostly the same and pushed up the sleeves of his red hoodie.

They passed a large sign that said "Welcome to Gravity Falls" and Dipper oddly felt at home, he really had missed this place. They decided to come up for the summer as an earlier sweet sixteen present, their parents were relatively okay with this so they packed their bags and began the drive up, telling only their uncle they were coming. They kept in contact with people like Wendy and Soos, but not constant contact. They really did miss this place, last summer they were busy and so were they the summer before that and the summer before that and so on and so forth. Dipper gazed ahead for a second to look for any cars and then whipped his head around quickly and grabbed a burlap sack from the back seat, placing it in his lap. He flipped open the top to see a glint of gold, to which he covered again and put in the back seat, for some reason the book is making him more uncomfortable than usual. Driving through the town he could have sworn he saw Robbie loitering in an alley way, but dismissed the thought. The night was chilly but the moon was out so everything looked nice and lit, which he enjoyed for some reason.

He stopped the car at a stop light even though no one was there and Mabel, feeling the stop of the car, sat up. She gazed around rubbing her eyes with her sweater lazily saying "Where are we bro bro..."

As I opened my mouth to speak she answered her own question "Were HOME!" she half yelled half whispered. It made me smile that she called gravity falls home, so it wasn't just me.

The short ride to the mystery shack was quiet, as per we had already existed all conversation on the long ride up here, but when we pulled up Mabel nearly toppled out of the car and ran to the shack. I jumped out to face the shack only to have my spine crawl; I whip around to see the black forest. I narrow my eyes as if to see something but the dark aura does not falter.

Mabel's yells behind me, "Come on Dipper, I want to knock together!"

"Coming, one sec..." I holler back half heartedly

I train my focus toward the shack and see a bike with a busted wheel out front, interesting, that could be Wendy's. But why would she be here at three in the morning. Pushing my thoughts aside I step up on the creaky old wooden steps and knock on the door to see Mabel bubbling in excitement... only to be answered by silence.

"He is probably asleep, he is pretty old" I assure her

"Yeah, I was just hoping he would stay awake for us" she states as she looks at the ground.

I fish out the old key under the freezer to the right and unlock the door and see the lights are still on.

"See, he left lights on for us Mabel." I say with the warmest smile I can muster

"Yeah, you're right, he isn't the mean." she says with a beaming smile that quickly fades to exhaustion. "Bro I'm going to go sleep okay bye..." She states slowing down with each one of her words.

Mabel drags herself upstairs and plops herself on the bed with a thump I can hear downstairs. I smirk and am about to follow suit when I remember the journal in the car. I stop and realize that I'm back in gravity falls; my guard has to always be up. I run out and grab the bag, explicitly ignoring the surrounding trees. I walk around the shack comparing my old hat to the newer ones and softly touching the cheap old toys and snow globes. I walk toward the living room not glancing at the floor when my foot barely grazes something. I whip to my right in panic almost tripping over myself. My face blushes oh so slightly when I see a mess of red hair lazily snoozing in the chair. I got over Wendy a while ago...right? She just looks cute all sleepy...yeah that's it. I go over to her and bring the blanket that was kicked to her feet up to her shoulders and brush a bit of her hair back. Smiling at my good work I turn to leave when I hear a soft groan. I see Wendy stirring softly to her eyes flutter to half open.

She mumbles were her voice cracking due lack of clearing her throat, "Dipper? Is that you?"

I move my mouth to speak, but she shrugs slightly and says "I must be dreaming" before she falls back asleep calmly.

Before leaving the room, I whisper quietly, "Yeah, me too."

I walk upstairs slowly and place my burlap sack near my bed and place the journal in my hand. I walk over and give Mabel a kiss on the forehead before I climb into bed clutching the journal. For some reason this needs guarding tonight. Dipper falls asleep shortly after smiling oh as slightly as he does.

Over him hovers a triangle, not glowing anymore, but a dull yellow. He grabs both sides of his cane and simply states "Wise choice...Pine tree, but I'll be watching just like I always do..."

**What do you guys think for a first chapter? Should I do more? Was the perspective changing too hard to follow? If I do more, how can I improve? Do you like it, is it too slow, need more description, anything please I welcome it!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am on break so I will try to write one chapter every day, if anyone has any people they would like to see in the story, just let me know. Thanks again for everyone's positive feedback, it was very kind. Note: I changed my name to Michipls, I hope that doesn't bother anyone, it is a nickname given to me that I love, kay enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter: Greeted with a less than hero's welcome

Dippers eyes opened slowly and softly at first and then shot to fully awake as he jumped and said, "We are in gravity falls!" before realizing his mistake and falling back the bed perpendicular to its intended shape. "Owwowowow, okay, note to self, the bed has not gotten any softer with age. Quickly cracking his back he looked down and realized he didn't change last night. He left his bag in the car so he just put some spray deodorant on quickly and headed down stairs. The shack looked the same for the most part, the old pictures and paintings lined the walls, the wood was old and rotting, but still sturdy, and it had the same musky smell. His thoughts were interrupted by an almost inaudible gasp. Wendy sat at the cash register reading some kind of magazine, but it was thrown back and it fluttered to the ground as she ran toward me and tackled into me, making me lose my balance and fall backward. The new position on the ground did not cease her hugging, a flurry of words followed.

"Dipper, dude, it's been forever, where have you been, why don't you visit, I had to work four years with just Stan and Soos. Is Mabel here to where is she, are we still going to do movie night?" She said so fast she tripped over her words

I smiled almost laughing, "Yeah Mabel is upstairs sleeping and we just haven't had time to get up here."

We stood up from the middle of the mystery shacks floor and laughed slightly. Only then did I realize twelve year old me would have given anything to be in that same position with Wendy... Maybe I have gotten over her. Looking up from the floor I saw she wore the same outfit more or less, with newer jeans maybe, but the same flannel shirt. But she had a puffy jacket two sizes too small on. It worked for style, but it would never keep her warm, it was one of my old jackets that I must have left. She saw me gazing at the jacket because she immediately commented on it.

"Oh this, yeah you left it here back during the first summer and it got cold so I started wearing ya know, like why not, you're one of my boys, I didn't think you would mind, right?" she asked quizzically.

And in that moment...I was twelve again. Stumbling, stuttering, and almost yelling my words, why do I do that? I mean she is just a girl, I was asked out by a cheerleader and I had no issues, what the heck. So I froze... I didn't know what to say...just say that it is fine; just say that and you will be fine.

Wendy cocked an eyebrow and said, "Dude are you okay, you look like you're going to have a heart attack."

"I'M FINE, *Ahem* I mean yeah I'm fine, I-I-it's cool, I don't care, I mean I don't even where those jackets anymore, so w-w-why would I care if you wore one." I stammered. Dipper you are head of the debate team, you are good at talking, just speak English to this girl.

Wendy's eyes narrowed, and then perked up, "Sweet dude." She said giving me a thumbs up.

Mabel came bounding down the stairs to greet Wendy.

"Weennndddyyy, ah I've missed you so much, do you still have waddles? Do you want a sweater; do you have my grappling hook?" She said as the words seem to explode out of her mouth.

Wendy laughed and slightly hunched over because of it, wiping a tear from her eye she replied "Yes waddles is at my house, and no I have not seen you grappling hook. Sorry Mabel"

"Can we go get him right now please please pleasseeeeee?" Mabel pleaded with the young adult

"Hmmmmmm I don't knowwwwwww, I'M soooooooo tired and can't seem to get up." she said manically

I questioned her, "What do you mean you literally already standing uuuuuuu"

Wendy had thrown all her weight on Dipper and he was not ready for the change in mass. Coughing and wheezing Dipper struggled to get Wendy off but Mabel jumped on top of the ever growing pile of heavy breaths. Dipper struggled to push them off, but their bodies were so heavy.

Finally Wendy piped up, "Alright Mabel, you want to go get that pig?"

Mabel responded with a smile and a bound out the door, followed closely by Wendy, who turned back to Dipper dusting himself off.

"Are you coming Dipper?" She asked

"No, I'll be here when you get back." he answered

"Promise" she said

"Promise"

Wendy ran out the door, her red hair trying to catch up behind her. I lazily spun around to the kitchen that had dishes pilled in the sink and looked for a clean bowl. Finding one, I grabbed milk, some off brand cereal and a spoon. Pouring them I begin to munch and look around. The carpets are dirty and everything has a layer of dust to it. It made me sad that this is the condition of Stan's home. I look at the old clock and is says 7:43, I have time, I don't have to be there till ten and Mabel and Wendy won't be back to eleven probably. So I old vacuum and dust, cleaning anything in need of major cleaning. All these memories of the old yellow chair and the almost broken television are very fresh. I only clean the family parts of the shack, trusting Soos kept the tourist part of the shack in good health. With the family room and the kitchen clean I put away the cleaning supplies and am about to head out the door when I am met with a tall man who now has a goatee.

"Soos!" I yell excitedly

"Dipper Dude" he yells with the same enthusiasm

I hug him for a short time and then ask, "How have you been, is you grandma alright, how is everything?"

He responds, "Dude sorry to break it to ya, but it's all basically the same up here, though the mystery shack has seen better days, Mabel up here too?"

"Yeah, she just went to go pick up Waddles with Wendy." I respond

A voice behind me responds to the statement, "Leaving work to pick up a pig, God only knows why she has kept a job here for four years."

"Grunkle Stan!" I, quite honestly, scream

"Hey kid, how have ya been, keeping in trouble I hope?" he teases gruffly

"Well no, without Gravity falls life is pretty normal, no zombies I'm afraid." I respond

Looking at the clock on the wall I see it is 9:45 and I panic. I'm going to be late.

I stammer out, "Uhhhh, I got to go meet with some friends in town, yeah that's it." As I Burst out the door.

I hear Stan and Soos say something but I don't have time to listen, I jump into my car starting it quickly, and lurching the classic car into first gear roughly. I peel out of the parking lot and toward town. As I pass through the forest I get that tingle in my spine again, something has to be watching me, but it doesn't matter, in a few minutes I'll be ready for it. I pull through town and see various people, including Tambery working a cellphone booth and Robbie working in a music store. I guess those jobs suit their personalities. I focus on the road and suddenly feel disappointed, what did I expect in gravity falls, all my problems to melt away, school to never return, to suddenly have a million friends, I don't know what I expected, but it was not a hero's welcome.

Not far off of town I find a massive gate with the letters NW. I step out of the car and awkwardly knock on the door; Pacifica opens it and gazes at me from head to toe.

Making an irritated face she says, "I guess even four years can't fix you, anyway do you have it?"

I respond coldly, "It was never a question of if I have it, but if you have it."

My eyes and her eyes both narrow, she pulls out a red book with a glint of a gold hand. It has signs of aging on it and obviously needs some care, but it is intact. I reach for it but she pulls back with a smug smile on her face. I don't know why this angers me but it does, I take a step toward her and then both of us realize I stand a head taller that her. Regaining my composer I take an old style bottle and hand it to her, she in turn hands me the book.

She nods and says, "It was *eyeing me once more* almost a pleasure doing business."

As she turns to leave I lower my hat to cover most of my face, "Hey Pacifica"

She turns her head, "If I find you made any copies of the pages, I will be coming for you, understand?"

She giggles mockingly and says, "Why of course Dippy."

The gates shut on my angered face as I walk back to the car, I get in and it begins to rain, first a drizzle and then a downpour. Every color seems more muted than before, the grey reminds him of...someone. He is pulled out of his trance by a hitch hiker. Normally he would ignore them but it was seriously pouring. He pulled over to the side and hopped out, yelling to them as he walked toward the front of the car. As it would turn out it was Wendy, Mabel and Waddles. Waddles and Mabel just jumped into the car without saying a word and Wendy came up to hug me.

"Dude, you are a life saver, thanks." she said as she went toward the passenger seat. Only then did I realize I was an inch or two taller than Wendy and that was a victory in of its self.

"Are you just going to stand in the rain Bro Bro?" Mabel shouted at me

I walked to the door and look into the forest and for the third time get shivers down my spine. But this time something moved, to which I responded by getting in the car and driving home. The ride home was filled with chatter and jokes and all around pleasant times.

But only a few yards from where the car had stopped stood a man in a yellow suit and a top hat that needed cleaning. He looked down at a clipboard and said, "Potion delivered, check, only a few more to go."

He looked to his left to see a massive figure on the other side of the road. The yellow suited figure yelled, "The whole point of your existence is to not be seen! Be more careful next time! I can't have you being caught! So make like your name and go hide behind something. That's right beat it."

The large figure walked in the direction of the mystery shack.

"*sigh* and to think he almost crumbled the plan, we will have to be more careful, Pine tree is now watching us as well.

**So what do you guys think, next chapter I want to bring in some creatures and have some adventuring, stay awesome and say any comments you think about the story, everything is welcome.**

**~Michi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am writing these really fast and I apologize, but I just feel like writing and people have been really kind so far when reviewing it. So I plan to continue writing for a bit. Anyway, I got one or two criticisms about switching perspectives, so I will try to stay in dippers POV unless told otherwise. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and I guess thanks to EZB because his story about older Dipper and Mabel made me think that I want to write one, so thanks brah. Also the spelling errors should be lessened this chapter with any luck.**

**~Michi**

Chapter 3: And the heroes were watched

I hadn't slept, I couldn't, not with something watching me, I know something is watching me. It's been three days since Mabel and I came back to Gravity Falls and I know something is always lurking outside my eyesight. And when I do think I see it, it moves to fast for me to see. I sit with my legs crossed, gnawing in the tip of a pen. My eyes pan up from the third and second journal to see a bulletin board of red lines and old photo graphs. In the middle sits a poorly drawn Bill Cipher, he is the only subject with any sort of motive to be following me, yet Bill has always been upfront about his confrontations. So that leaves me behind on sleep and still at square one, who is following me? I would say they are following both Mabel and I but the first time I got that feeling I was alone at the car. Something touches my back. Assuming it is Mabel I quickly say, "Mabel, leave me be." My eyes widen as I remember...Mabel is not in the room. I whip around to be met with the slanted wall of the attic. My breathing slows down after taking in what's behind me, only to pick up again when I face forward and see young Gideon grabbing the book. I yell no at him only to blink and not see him there. I must be losing my mind, Gideon is in...He is in...In...Oh my god, "OH MY GOD" I yell rushing to the board drawing new lines all over it.

"It's Gideon, he has been the one watching... is he out of jail...Wendy would know!" I say to myself.

I shoot out into the hallway and practically skip the stairs, landing on the bottom and stumbling into Mabel. I mutter sorry and burst into the mystery shack running up to Wendy and cupping the sides of her face with my hands and yelling, "Where is Gideon? Is he still in jail, did he get out?"

Only then did realize Wendy's mouth was in kissing distance of mine, our noses touching and I was staring directly into her green eyes. To add to this more than awkward situation, the shack is filled with customers now looking at me like I have lost my marbles.

"Dipper" Wendy whispers, "Your breath is rank dude and when is the last time you showered."

My face reddens after realizing that I have had no sense of hygiene for the past two days. I slowly back my face away from hers and bring my hands down from her face, not ever blinking. I slowly turn away trying to act normal and enter the kitchen. Wendy follows soon after; she seems to be choking on her words, like caught up on her thoughts. She keeps kicking the ground and gazing in my direction but not at me. Did I do something wrong, did I embarrass her?

"Gideon...*clears throat* Gideon, I hear, is um working at um his dads place...but that just what I hear anyways...so yeah, why do you need to know uh dork?" she says trying to support her cool kid composer

Wanting to end this new-found awkwardness, walk over and give her a hug and say in my most peppy voice, "Thanks Wendy you're a life saver." to which she smiles brushing her hair back behind her ear. I walk toward the door way and yell up to Mabel. She comes bounding down the stairs into the living room. She is wearing one of her many sweaters but now jeans instead of shorts.

"Mabel" I say trying to get her attention, "we need to go see Gideon and talk to him, and I think he is the one who has been...'

"Hey bro..." Mabel says sheepishly, "I'm all for monster hunts but like last time I saw Gideon he like almost ruined everything, so can like Wendy go on this one and I'll watch the shack."

Her reasoning was solid and I wasn't upset with her but I was dumbfounded, Mabel never wanted to sit out on an adventure. I cautiously nod and look at Wendy who has seem to have gathered back her chill personality who gives me a solid thumbs up. I passed through the shack, now void of customers, and opened the front door looking back one more time to check Mabel. To my surprise she had a giant smile on and was pointing at her phone energetically. I walked out and got into the car and checked my phone to find one message from Mabel that read, "Have fun on your date, you owe me :)"

I am literally top of my class and I was just duped by my sister, she had no problem going to see Gideon, she just wants me and Wendy to go figure it out. Though it was hard to be upset, the situation seemed forced I put the car in first as I drove out of the parking lot. Wendy glanced around the old car, which made me glance around it. Remains from Mabel and I's trip littered the car, but it was relatively clean. The old seats in the car were rustic and worn-in; the car had an old mustang sort of feel to it. I had saved two summers to get this car, even if it was torn up. The steering wheel was really big and the stick shift had an eight ball on the top, a hat tip Grunkle Stan.

"Sweet ride dork." Wendy said

"You're beautiful" I say

"Um wha..." Wendy mutters

"Yep saved for two summer working as a bus boy and a hundred other jobs getting her, she's beautiful." I say patting the dashboard of the car.

"Oh right, the car dude." She says with wide eyes

I give her a quizzical look and ponder, "Shouldn't you be in college?"

"Yeah man, but life is so good I couldn't bring myself to fill out all that paperwork so I said whatever I'll just work at the shack for a while longer. It's a good gig." she responds

"I guess, how is everyone else, I saw Tambery and Robbie the other day, are they still together?" I ask

"Yeah, they have dated for like, ever, but we are all cool so we still hang out." She responds with an I don't give a shit attitude.

"What about you, any new boyfriends or anything?" I say quickly lowering my head, why would I ask that, I'm so stupid

"No, I just haven't found anyone in a while, but you know it all good." she says with a warm smile

Before any conversation can continue we pull up to bud Gleeful's Car store and I turn off the car and get out, looking around. The place is a dump, the cars have rust, the windows are dirty, and the staff looks more bored than Wendy usually does.

Wendy leans over and says, "Dude this is really creepy"

"Yeah something is defiantly wrong here, it's like..." My words are cut off by a familiar voice

"Dipper Pines." It says menacingly

I turn to see a teenager shorter than me but much muscle to his body and quite intimidating to be honest. His hair is no longer tall and done up, it is short cut, barely popping up in the front, his face defined and rugged. I wouldn't recognize him as Gideon Gleeful were it not for his work cloths saying his name.

"I must say" taking steps toward me, "After all the things you put me through, and you have the nerve to show up on my property, I have one thing to say to you... thank you." he says shaking my hand, "You changed my perspective on life and look, I have lost weight and have a job, my life is really turning around, so thank you."

"I'll be in the car." Wendy says shakily

"Gideon cut the act; I know you have been following me, why?" I yell

"Why Dipper, I didn't know you were in town till just a second ago, how could I be following you, I have been here, check the recording on the video cameras." He says almost hurt

"I mean I guess that...humph...if not you then who." I mutter to myself

"Look Dipper, I know our history is rough, but I extended the hand of friendship," Placing his hand out, "I am sorry Dipper Pines"

I look at Wendy through the windshield and she gives me a reassuring nod, "I forgive you" I say flatly

I get back in the car and drive off toward the mystery shack not wanting to look in the rear view mirror.

Gideon POV:

Bide your time pines, I have plans for you, bigger than you or Bill, and nobody is going to stop me. Nobody.

Dippers POV:

I went in the direction of Wendy's house to drop her off when suddenly the car stopped. We both looked at each other quizzically; we had full gas a minute ago. We get out and before we can check the gas tank something nearby us rustles in the bushes. And I suddenly feel the one thing I wish I hadn't felt, a tingle down my spine. Without thinking I grab Wendy's hand and run into the forest. Jumping over logs something tries to grab her but I slingshot her ahead of me and get a nasty slash to the arm. I can't see what hit me and Wendy is now dragging me. Okay think Dipper, think, what is something you can never see but almost can, think Dipper, goddamnit! Then I hear it, like a maraca in every Mexican restaurant.

"It's the hide behind!" I yell at no one in particular.

"What!" Wendy yells back

"Stop at that big tree and look right at me." I say

We stop in front of a large tree and look directly at each other. I fish out my second journal and put it just within my eyesight to the symbols page.

"Dipper," Wendy whispers, "What is happening."

"I think this is the hide behind, it's a creature that is impossible to see, because it will hide behind, but now that we are facing each other it can only hide behind our backs, but any movement will make it seen by one of us, just let me draw this symbol." I say

I draw a symbol connecting it to the tree, it glows softly than roots trace through the dirt drawn lines. I relax, there is a reason I spend so much time in these books, they help save your life.

"I drew a rooting charm, as long as we both stay inside it wards off any creature of any type, including humans. Only thing is that is draws power from the tree, this tree will be dead by tomorrow afternoon." I say placing a hand on the tree.

"Well thanks Dipper," Wendy says hugging me, "You always seem to know what to do."

I slide down the tree into a sleeping position and lay my head back against the trunk, Wendy following suit right next to me. I glance down at her shivering. I take off my red sweatshirt and give it to her; she puts it on along with the hood and curls next to me. I am a little cold but with the sweatshirt Wendy became a space heater.

"Goodnight dork." she yawns

"Goodnight Wendy." I say softly back

Somewhere in the forest

"You stupid animal, don't be seen, that is all I told you to do." he said between kicks, "Just watch and now everything is ruined."

Bill rubbed his human forehead; he has to find a new hide behind because this one won't do. This is great just great. He looks up to find the hide-behind slinking away. Bill raises his finger and snaps and the beast is engulfed in blue flame. Screams fill the air, the most putrid and god-awful screams he could think of were coming from this burnt crisp of a monster. Once it had died Bill looked up and said, "Are you done? Thank you."

Bill giggled to himself, "Pain is hilarious, but if I think this is giggle worthy," his eye turning red, "what's in store for Pine tree is going to be a riot."

Returning to his normal eye color, Bill grabbed his cane and walked down the dirt path whistling a tune.

Dippers POV:

My eyes shot open, I thought I heard a scream in the distance. It must have just been me, I look down at Wendy and I blushed, brushing a piece of her red hair back behind her ear.

It's just that she looks cute all sleepy...

Right?

**I wanted to finally leave a chapter with a happy ending for once, do you like where I went with the story. Do you like the new Gideon; do you want to see more of him? I always imagined Bill as like a mob boss of monsters, but that's just me, anyway I tried really hard to be consistent with my points of few and my spelling but I had some serious writers block in this chapter. So thanks everybody byeeeee.**

**~Michi**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright this is it, Bill is going to make an appearance, something I would like you all too know, Bill has also been affected by the years in gravity falls. Huge thanks to MixPixs and Hylianbattlefront for being so supportive, you guys rock! Anyway, this chapter might be a tad shorter than the rest; I'm working through heavy writers block. This chapter is for tomorrow as per I won't be able to write. Thanks!

~Michi

Chapter 4: And the heroes were deceived

"Hey...hey...hey...hey...hey...dip...pine tree...dipping sauce...hey...hey...WAKE UP ALREADY GEEZ!" The voice shouted

My eyes shoot open to see a yellow triangle hovering above me poking me with his cane. The world around me grayed, losing all form of color except for the yellow from his body. The tree that I bounded the symbol to was now dead, with bark peeling off the side and insects crawling in and out rapidly. Bringing my gaze back down to the triangle known as Bill my stomach sank, feeling like I ate too much candy. There was something different about him though, he no longer had an aura of light to him; he was a dull yellow. It was as if someone had sanded his three-sided body, and to add-on his cane was scratched and withering, along with his top hat that looked wrinkled, similar to the condition of his bow tie, which was also torn and tattered. One thing was to say, he did not look good. I mean at the very least he was a fragment of his former self. But where was Wendy.

"Bill, is that you? You look...not so great there." I say trying to test his anger

"Oh pine tree, if only you knew what had happened after you left. By all means I should be killing you in eight different forms of torture, but that wouldn't serve me as any more than entertainment hahahahahahahahahah!" Bill said with a voice that was a little too loud and a laugh that was way too forced.

"Did you do something to Wendy, because I swear if you did..." I say taking a step forward

"Whoa kid she got zapped back to the shack, I couldn't have her interrupting our little conversation, don't worry I gave her memories of you giving her a ride back to the shack and everything." He said nervously.

What scared Dipper was not Wendy's safety, his own or even Bills presence, it was the fact that when he took a step toward Bill, Bill moved back and was quite nervous, something is wrong with Bill, he is weaker than before, but what happened when I left that summer that caused Bill to become this?\

"Alright Bill, what do you want with me, you're not getting the journal and I'm not making any more deals with you." I say in a business tone

Bill takes this opportunity to regain metaphorical ground, "Dipper my boy, I don't want either of you journals," he says seeing the shock on my face, "what you think going home would get you away from me, I have NEVER stopped watching you. And I must say your sister was right, your internet search history is creepy."

Bill was just toying with him, trying to distract him, "Bill, I will ask one more time what do you want?" I say annoyed

Bills eye narrowed, "All I want is a partnership." he said flatly

No, Bill is never this simple, just turn him down. "Then go find a partner that isn't me, get lost Bill." I say with my chin up

He grows twice his size and his eye flares red, with his voice deepening, "I WILL NOT BE MOCKED, I am a dream demon with unimaginable power, but Gideon is cooking up something neither you nor I can stop, so I suggest you take my hand!" he says extending his blue flamed hand.

I can't decide if I am unsettled by his words or his state of mind, either is not a good sign. Without any other option I simply turn toward the road and start walking.

"Pine tree," He says stopping me in my tracks, "I'll be watching, just like I always do?"

Suddenly I feel dizzy and fall to the ground, slowly closing my eyes.

I wake up in the mystery shacks attic in a cold sweat, panting I look around to see Mabel's posters and my old bulletin board of suspects. I slowly climb out of bed and somber down stairs in my jeans and a shirt. Everything seems so normal, Stan is in his room probably doing money things and Soos is dusting the merchandise, while Mabel eats breakfast in the kitchen. Why is everything so perfect, this feels off? I walk into the store, which is empty, and see Wendy wearing my red jacket still. My mind thinks back to being stuck in the forest with her, curled up next to her. With my thoughts running wild she looks up and blushes a bit, barely even noticeable, but enough where she looks down.

"Sorry dork, I forgot to give it back on our ride back." She says throwing it to me

Oh that's why she still had it; she never gave it back because we never drove back...right.

"Its fine, I don't mind." I say with a smile that she returns

I put on the sweatshirt to find it smells just like her, amazing. I realize, due to the smell of the jacket compared to me, I haven't showered in three days. I quickly go upstairs and take a shower, getting on some cargo pants, a shirt, my (lovely smelling) jacket, black shoes, and signature hat. Running back downstairs I am stopped by Grunkle Stan.

"Kid, get everyone together in the shacks shop for a meeting." He says quickly

"Alright, why?" I ponder

"*sigh* you'll see, just try not to fawn over this one to." He said

Before I can question he leaves to his office, so I go get Mabel who is munching on cereal and I assume Soos and Wendy are in the shop already. We all meet in the shops center and just kind of glance at each other not sure what to say. Then a girl walks in, she has short reddish black hair that is longer on one side than the other and she only comes up to my chest. Her nose ring is blue and she has glasses that suit her well.

"Um hi," she says nervously, "is this the mystery shack?"

"Yeah dude, this is the place." Soos answers kindly

Stan walks in counting one dollar bills almost stereotypically, then looks up to see the girl. "Ah yes this is Mackenzie, she is part of the mystery shack staff now. Please be uh...kind to her...or whatever."

"Stan you barley can pay me, how are you going to pay this girl?" Wendy questions

"Look I lost some bets and I owe some people some money, and now she works here and that's the end of it, Dipper you sixteen like her, show her around."

"Um I guess." I say rubbing the back of my neck

"Thank you so much." she yelps grabbing my arm and holding on to it

I take her around the shack showing her what she will be doing and where everything is. She is actually really laid back and nice, very sweet. I finally bring her back to the middle of the shop with only Wendy sitting, pretending to read her magazine. It was about closing time and the sun was setting.

"Thanks again Dipper for showing me around, I'll see you tomorrow." she says nervously

"Yeah it was no problem, I'll see you..." I am interrupted by a kiss on the cheek as she starts to run out the door, I place my hand on the side of my face that was recently kissed, "Tomorrow...huh" I say

I look to Wendy who fingers are tightly curled around the edge of her magazine, "I'll be upstairs if you need me, Wendy." I say in a jovial tone

"Yeah, I'll be heading out soon, so see ya Dip." she says, but something was off about her voice, ehh I'm sure its fine.

I head up to my room, plopping down on my bed, I'll have to tell Mackenzie tomorrow that I am not interested, but the gesture was nice. Wait, why am I not interested, she is really pretty and cool and...And...Exactly like Wendy...

"Dammit" I yell falling back on my bed again, maybe I can't get over Wendy...damn, and I was so close to. Oh well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I bury myself in the red jacket inhaling deeply and falling asleep slowly.

"What's wrong with shooting a little out of your own league, Right?" I whisper to myself

"Nothing at all bro." Mabel says from her bed

I am a little taken back, forgetting that she was in the room; I must have not seen her on the way in. Even when she has no idea what I am speaking of she still supports me, I can always count on her. The one thing the author was wrong about; I can trust one person in gravity falls, Mabel... and only Mabel.

Somewhere:

Mackenzie pushed through the cold wind toward her destination, she hated the cold, and being stuck in it for so long made her resent it. She finally found the clearing by a tree that was all too familiar; it was her home for the last thirty years. Suddenly the wind ceased and the world turned grey as a man in a dirty yellow suit and a cane.

"Hello Mack, how ya doing, all go things I hope." He said

"How long do I have to deal with that group of idiots?" Mackenzie said hatefully

"Until I say SO!" He yelled with his eye turning red, "Don't forget what happened to the last creature that did not do his job admirably! I run a tight schedule keep to it and you might just make it out of this deal alive. My last spying monster ended up a crisp chip."

Mackenzie, obviously shaken by the yellow suited man's words, said, "Wha-what do you mean might make it out alive."

"I will most likely kill you before this is over, you were so driven by revenge for these twins you didn't read the fine print when making a deal, funny." He answered her shaky question.

"You good for nothing dream demon you tricked me!" Mackenzie yelled back

"See from your position this must seem like a run of bad luck, meeting them, then me, this deal, your stupid decision. But in reality, it was rigged from the very start." He said laughing, "Until next time freak."

Like that he vanished, all color restored but Mackenzie's resolve strained. So she walked on through the forest.

Man she hated the cold.

Who is Mackenzie, if anyone can guess what creature it is, I would love hear your guesses, I tried to include some hints at the end. Thanks again, you guys are the best, I really appreciate all the feedback, also, I am taking all the character you want to see into consideration, but there are so many you go to give me some time. Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, I'll try to make up for it tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who finally got word so they can write way faster, that's right me, woot! Anyway, there will be twin bonding in this chapter, the brother-sister feels will be real. I plan to bring in more people, just give me time PLEASE! Thanks for all the kind words. Also, this got a lot darker than I thought it would, so like beware of some blood and stuff…I don't know people are always just putting these things before the story so like beware or whatever.**

**~Michi**

Chapter five: And the heroes grew stronger

**Dippers POV:**

Running through the forest was not my idea of a fun time, but the herd of Manutaurs behind me would not let me stop. I jump over a log and scramble underneath, dragging my sister Mabel down with me. The log was old and hallow, barely keeping together. The wood was worn, but moist, like someone had sprayed a hose over it and let it soak for a while. Why were we running from the Manutaurs, well that was a story in of its self. I went to go see the multi-bear to see how he is doing and I bumped into the Manutaurs and they were still very upset about the last time we met and I kind of told them to piss off. Well that was my mistake, but now Mabel is in danger, they look like they mean to kill. I hear some shouting off in the distance, I think is the sound is getting quieter, so they must be leaving the area. I let out an audible sigh before looking over at Mabel. She was panting and sweating, almost heaving actually, we had run for almost a mile so I didn't blame her. Her shoes were caked to her ankles in mud, much like mine. But what I felt worst for was her sweater, it had a shooting star on it, it was one of her favorite sweaters of all time and it was torn to shreds, barely even hanging on her body. Her hair was disheveled and her hands, legs and arms had scrapes along them.

As my breathing slowed down I examined my own body, unlike Mabel my jacket was still in one piece, just muddy. My baggy jeans however were ripped at the knees and along the butt, which was now unpleasantly wet due to the thick layer of moss. But I still had my hat which is what is important. As I am about to speak to Mabel the ground shakes as something steps near the log making my heart jump, one of the Manutaurs must have followed us over here. I look over to Mabel and see her hand over her own mouth as if she was holding back a scream and when I looked a little further, I saw why. Out of the shadowed side of the log a centipede looking creature took its dandy time coming into the light so we could see. It had a hard looking out shell made up of brown plates that interlocked as it moved. In the front it had two massive pincers that dripped with a clear liquid of unknown origin. What seemed like hundreds of antennas spewed from the front of its face feeling anything it came close. And its feet made the most unsettling tick-tack against the wood.

Mabel's eyes locked on the creature, following its every movement. I quickly removed the second journal from my jacket and flipped through it. Come on there has to be something, anything, come on! Warlocks? No. Dwarfs? No. Dragons? No. Ah hah the centipede here is the author's notes about it

**The Centipede: **

**It inhabits dark moist areas; avoid swampy areas with lots of fallen timber and water**

**Its venom shuts down the body from the brain to the organs. **

**Weakness: Sensitive antennas **

That's it that can't be it; he never wrote down methods to kill it, are you kidding me! A squeak from Mabel breaks me from my thoughts, the creature is looming over her and before I can move it lunges for her, to which she scrambles out of the way. We practically tumble out of the log and see a Manataur standing above us with an axe raised.

Stating the obvious I say, "Mabel RUN!"

Without doubting me we scramble to our feet and dash in an open direction. Glancing over my shoulder I see the centipede curling around the giant Manataur, the centipede dwarfs the Manataur; it has to be at least fifty feet long. Mabel is slightly ahead of me and so I push my exhausted muscles to catch up with her. Everything burns my legs feel like they are going to give out and the crisp air burns my throat making me cough up mucus as I run. Looking behind I see no monster, only a thick mist, but am surprised when I turn around and see Mabel being pounced on by the centipede.

"Dipper help!" She yells

I see her grappling hook lying tossed to the side and run over to pick it up. Once it is in my hands, I turn and aim for a batch of antennas near its face and yell, "GRAPPLING HOOK!" as I shoot the three pronged projectile. It hits with a satisfying thud against its face and the creature rears back at this sensory over load, as if it is unable to comprehend what has happened to it, it is literally blinded by pain. The centipede shuffles off not wanting another sensory overload. I inhale deeply as I figure we are safe for now, I walk over to Mabel to check on her, but am surprised by the result. She is clutching her shoulder and wincing in pain. I kneel next to her in a hurry, removing her hand from the aforementioned shoulder to reveal two small holes in the front and back of her. There is no blood loss but she seems to be woozy and out of it.

"Mabel, talk to me, what are you feeling?" I say panicked

She visibly becomes more panicked due to me, her breathing gets heavier and she begins to sweat, "I feel sick, like I'm going to barf and pass out, Bro Bro it hurts so much ahhh." She says to me in a pained but ever jovial tone

Oh god, um um um, I need to get her calm to stop the spread of the toxin, that's what you do with snakes right? Right!?

"Hey it's alright Mabel, just go to sleep, that's what I need from you, I will take care of the rest, okay?" I say in an assuring tone

Her breathing becomes slower and a half smile creeps across her face, "Ok dipping sauce." She says passing out.

I sigh heavily; I am going to be strong for Mabel. I struggle but eventually put her in a piggy back ride position and start walking to what I think is the direction of the road, but really it's anyone's guess. It's still midday, but I have no idea how long she has, the author never wrote about how long the poison take to kill. I trudge on leaving the swamp area and into a more natural forest. I constantly trip and scrap myself up, but as long as Mabel is asleep the poison will spread slower, giving me valuable time. As I walk I come across a small clearing and in it I see a little man. Oh my god…not these guys again. Before I could turn to leave one of them shouts, "It's him, the queen snatcher," as they all turn to me, "get him"

I turn to run but I can't move fast with Mabel, the gnomes jump along my legs and bite any here they can. My only response is a quick "Ow, hey stop that." But they continue relentlessly, I'm wasting time here, Mabel is going to die I don't have time for this.

"ENOUGH!" I scream, "Leave me be, I have someone to save, she is going to die if I don't get her home, will you help me."

They look sympathetic for a second then the leader laughs, "After all you have done to us we hardly intend to help you, once we call in to home, there will be so many of us, you won't be able to stop us."

"Don't make me hurt you." I say in the scariest tone of voice I can muster, which didn't really work out.

"Hurt us, look at you, you are a mess. You're bleeding, you're exhausted, and you're weighed down by your sister, you are visibly shaking, what can you do against thirty gnomes?"

I can't beat them is a physical battle, I need to beat them mentally, I need to scare them. How? Who is the scariest person I know…Bill! But what makes him scary, I mean sure he is insane but that's not it…it's that he acts like he already knows what going to happen. So I have to be insane and make a great bluff…okay easy.

"HAHAHAHA," I say pretending to wipe away a tear, "YOU guys are ADORABLE! I mean, look how tuff you are acting, against me, HA!"

I continue but now I drop Mabel's body to the ground without regard to her safety and it lands with a resounding thump, "I mean damn, you are ready to fight the kid who has looked bill in the eye," I say dragging my bottom eye lid down and pointing at it as well as walking toward the head gnome in a drunken manner, "more times than any mortal, and who also *giggle* beat him all those times too!." I finish stopping directly in front of him and kneeling down to be at eye level.

I tell him in a low whisper, "So if you want to go toe to toe with me, I welcome it, hehehehehhahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

The gnomes obviously scared look at one another hoping for some order to follow against this new, mentally ill enemy. The head gnomes pipes up trying to sound strong, "Gnomes, lets head back, and pines…We will be watching." They all dash off in the direction of the forest. I lay my back over the top of the stump where he was standing and hang my head over the log so the world is upside down and start yelling at them.

"Ah come on, we were just getting started, come back! I promise I won't bite…that much HAHAHHAHAH!" I yell in the most insane voice I can

Once they are out of sight I run over to Mabel and inspect her, she looks fine; she wasn't hurt or awoken by the drop, good. I pick her up, putting her legs on my hips and her arms around my shoulders and start walking. To be honest I scared myself back there, I didn't think I had it in me to perform a crazy person, but being completely exhausted of any and all energy probably helped. Lost in my thoughts I stumble on a branch, I need to focus; I have lost enough time as it is.

**Wendy's POV:**

I hadn't seen the twins since yesterday, Soos said they went to see an old friend. But they haven't gotten back and it's getting near dusk, I think I'll stay here tonight and wait for them, it's not like those two to not check in, something is wrong, I know it.

Later:

**Dippers POV:**

It was now what I guess to be around six o'clock at night and the wind was kicking up. I stopped and gave my jacket to Mabel, who was still knocked out from the poison; I didn't need her body working any harder than it needed to. But the fact remained; I was running out of time. This was not going well; I still didn't know where I was going. Suddenly the world started to turn gray, at first I thought I was passing out then realized it was much worse. The trees faded color along with the browns of the earth. Bill was coming and I had no way to fight him. I was surrounded by monstrously tall trees and large rocks, I was in a death trap, I am panicking when I hear a rustle above me, and I slowly look toward the sky. A triangle floated above me, still in as bad of condition as our last encounter. He floated up to me, eyeing me up and down.

"…You look like shit pine tree." He said flatly

"What do you want Bill." I answered his statement

"Look I'm here to help, I still need you to stop Gideon, and you got a little sister to save. So I propose we do it like this, you make a deal to help me and I'll heal your sister of all her ailments, so what do ya say pine tree? Do we have a deal?" Bill said extending his blue flaming hand

"No, no deals, go away, I am busy." I said trying to hide my exhaustion and worry

"No they are never that easy are they, how about this pine tree. That poison has about another hour till in kills her, and there is no way in hell you're getting home in that time. So, I halt the poison where it is and give you till twelve o'clock tonight to get her to the mystery shack. If you succeed, she lives and the game is over, you fail and she dies, and you become my puppet to stop Gideon. How about it Dip?" He says

I think but there is nothing to think about, it's Mabel, I would do anything for her. "Deal" I say

"Alright, I'll even tell you which way the shack is, it's that way!" he says pointing to my left

"Why would you help me?" I ask

"Because I was serious last time, I need a partnership, and that's how you make friends in the world kid, favors, don't forget that." He said in a mob boss type of tone

He didn't disappear like last time or the time before that; he just floated off in another direction, his aura of grey trailing behind him.

A voice came from his direction, "The clock has already started Pines."

With that I start heading toward the shack, using every fiber of my being to push forward. I am spent physically and mentally, I don't know what keeps me going, maybe because if I stop I will never start again. Or maybe…I don't want to have someone have to do it for me.

**Later:**

I have lost all feeling and it is nearing midnight, only a couple more hours. I have fallen more times than I can count and I have deep gashes everywhere now, Mabel has stayed relatively safe though, so that's a small victory. My legs is bleeding heavily, but I can't feel it, all I can feel is Mabel's breath against my neck, and that keeps me pushing forward. She starts moving her head slightly and mumbling, but I can't stop to talk to her, I have no time. The forest is one giant blur of trees, but I know I am on the right track.

"Dipper?" Mabel mumbles into my back

"Yea sis?" I answer softly, straining to get over a rock

"Do you remember that one time, in our freshman year of high school…I was going to fail my Algebra class…Mom and Dad were going to move me to a private school." She said lazily

"Yes I remember." I respond, sliding down the other side of the rock unsteadily

"I miraculously passed the final and got a passing grade in the class and… I don't know how…" She continued almost as if she was sleep talking

"Well, you studied very hard for the final and did well." I say getting a little nervous about where she was going with this.

"That's the thing though…I never studied for that class, never did the homework, or touched a text book…yet I got an A and you got and F…Why did you switch our tests?" She asked sleepily

No one had ever questioned why I had gotten a bad grade on a final in which I aced the class, but they really didn't care. But I couldn't leave Mabel out to dry…I can't do anything without her.

"Because I needed you, I can't do this without you, I am weak and scared and you help me, so yea, I wasn't going to let you go to private school…" I say with tears in my eyes

"Bro Bro…you have been carrying me for like ever…you are *Yawn* stronger than any…body…I…know" She finished as she fell asleep.

I let the tears fall from my eyes with no one around. I was slightly disappointed her words didn't give me new vigor, but I did feel like I could get her home safe…I just had to keep moving.

**Later: 20 minutes to midnight**

I was on a deserted road, one that led to the mystery shack, I felt hopeful I was going to make it…then I saw a clock on an old building, only twenty minutes left and I was an hours walking distance…well then I guess I'll run. I began to move faster first jogging, then running, and finally sprinting. My body screamed no but my mind yelled back louder yes! As I ran I panted out words to Mabel.

"Mabel, I have never been as strong as you, I piggy back off your happiness and love. Without you I couldn't go hunting for monsters, I mean I couldn't even get out of bed in the morning." I yelled as the mystery shack neared, I was covering a lot of ground, but not enough. I began to run even faster, every muscle in my body disintegrating from pain.

"And I will always have a crush or a girlfriend, but I can never replace you, I mean you are my sister, you make me happy when everything else brings me down," I said tears streaming out of my eyes, "without you I have no purpose, you complete me. Every time you stood up to one of my bullies, or gave me your lunch money because mine was stolen, you gave me happiness, so I will be damned if I don't save you this once."

I was using every ounce of my being, my muscles were contraction, but I would push them until they tore and everything screamed stop, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. I couldn't tell you where I was or where I was even going anymore; pain consumed every corner of my mind. Until finally I reached the Shacks door opened it and saw Wendy at the counter on her phone. I took a step in making sure that I won the bet. Wendy looked me up and down once and said something, but I just collapsed on the floor, but with a smile on my face.

I won.

I was strong.

**Wendy's POV:**

What, do I do, I don't…what! How did this happen, I run over and kneel by them, tears welling in my eyes.

"STAAAAAANNNNN!" I scream

Suddenly a man in a tattered yellow suit walks up to the door with a large smirk, "Cutting it close there pine tree, 20 seconds till midnight, you did good," He says, then turning to me, "Goodnight red" as he turns and walks off. I look back at Stan then look back at the stranger to find he is not there. Confused I look at Dipper while Stan looks at Mabel. Mabel looks fine but Dipper looks like death. Stan carries Mabel to her room and lies on the bed while I take Dipper to the bathroom, Stan joins me shortly after, I take off dippers shirt and find various bugs and cuts along his torso. I wish I kept his shirt on. I start to take off his pants, he needs to get his wounds cleaned in the bath, and I'll put aside my modesty for tonight at least.

I am interrupted by Stan, "Uhhhh this is kind of weird"

"Dude, seriously!" Is all I can say back to him, Dipper is literally dying.

I get him fully out of his clothes and into the bath, which immediately turns a brownish red, due to the dirt and blood. Stan begins to clean him as I go to get the medical supplies. But I slip on something wet. Once I open my eyes from the initial fall I realize that I slipped on his blood, there was a large puddle of it, had he been bleeding like this the entire night? If so how is he still even alive, much less carrying his 130 pound sister through a forest? I get up and grab the medical supplies; coming back Stan has him washed up and in some boxers. Stan carries him out to the shop counter and we start cleaning, stitching, and bandaging wounds. It takes about an hour to finish but he stopped bleeding, so he will probably make it, I have seen worse at the lumber jack camps, but this is a contender for the worst condition a person is in. I take a shower than change into the extra clothes I keep at the shack and head up stair. Stan is sitting next to him feeling his arm; he has a worried look on his face.

"Hey Stan, can I like, stay the night?" I ask rubbing the shoulder

"Sure Wendy, will you keep an eye on him, I don't think his body has enough blood to keep him warm." Stan says in a low tone

"Yeah, I can do that, go get some sleep, I got this boss." I say with a thumb up and a smile.

He does not return these gestures as he sulks out of the room. I sit in the chair and feel Dippers arm, which is ice cold. I look over at Mabel who looks in great condition compared to her brother. I give Mabel a kiss on the forehead, and walk over to Dipper who is shivering, I take of my flannel and my boots and crawl in next to him hugging him tightly, trying to convey warmth to his frozen body.

Before I fall asleep I whisper, "Dipper…what are you doing to yourself."

**Someone's POV:**

The yellow triangle hovered above the two curled next to each other…how cute. But he would not bother Dipper or the girl, because he did well. Bill fully expected them to die, especially Mabel. He was impressed; he would find a way to get this kid on his team.

Because what Dipper had done tonight, is child's play to what he is going to have to do.

**Boom, DONE! Super longer chapter to make up for the short one 3,800 words, that's and all-time best for me in one night. Sorry this kind of got darker, but I just broke through my writers block and this was on my mind and I really wanted a sibling bonding episode, did you like it? The next chapter might have some Wendip because Dipper is going to be in recovery from this chapter, but I was thinking about doing a POV from Gideon or Bill, or Mackenzie, what do you think? Anyway, I finally put the gnomes in and the Manutaurs, also I mentioned the Multi-bear, but if you want I have plenty in store for him. Thanks again and I had a really good-time writing this chapter. Every time you guys leave a review it makes my day, I read all of them like three time, Thank You!**

**~Michi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I don't know if I want to keep writing these, um as all of you know from your own stories they take a long time to write and everyone seems to like chapter one the best and that tells me that the writing has gone downhill, so yeah…I'll keep writing for a bit and see where it goes, there is bonding and shit in this chapter…so yea. Also whenever I write about Bill at the end I switch to third person omniscient…yea.**

Chapter 6: And the Heroes Recovered

**Mabel's POV:**

It had been three days since Dipper carried me back to the shack and he was healing decently. His cuts were scabbing over and along with his bruises turning a yellowish color. I had no real injuries physically, but my brain hurts all the time. Grunkle Stan said it was from the venom, but I'm not too sure. I am sitting in the shack, which is mostly quiet. Wendy hasn't spoken many words since that night and it's worrying me. Stan puts on a normal face and goes about his business, but I know he is worried about Dipper. He hasn't woken up for more than a few minutes; we can't exactly take him to the hospital and give no explanation as to what put him in this condition. Whenever Wendy and I start talking about something nice Soos comes over and joins in, but all he talks about is Dipper. He jokes about him coming downstairs any minute. I know he means well, but Wendy doesn't talk anymore, Stan is in his office and Soos just talks about Dippers condition which I guess is his way of coping with the situation. The only person I talk to is Mackenzie, she just whistles and sweeps all day until she goes home to where ever she lives. I am in the middle of the shop spinning around on a bar stool and see Wendy pretending to read a magazine, I walk over to her and say, "Hey Wendy."

"Sup dork." She says trying to imitate her normal voice

"Um…how are you?" I say nervously chuckling

"Good" She responds flatly

I don't know what to say, I have never seen her so…Stale. What do I do, I am supposed to cheer every one up, how do I do that if I can't cheer up Wendy, I mean it is like my whole purpose in life….

"Dipper." Wendy says almost whispering

The whistling from Mackenzie stops and she turns to face Dipper, who has bloody gauze around his left leg, multiple stiches along most of his body and various bruises. He is clenching out a half-hearted smile and leaning heavily on the stairs rail.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" He says trying to joke

He is met with silence before Wendy jumps up and hugs him so tightly he whimpers in pain; she lessens her grip and apologizes profusely before blushing terribly. Dipper gives her a confused look then gazes at me with the same expression. I shrug my shoulder not knowing why she was acting this way, then look to Mackenzie who widens her eyes and just looks around.

Wendy, clearly embarrassed says, "I'll be on the roof if you guys need me." Before running off up the stairs.

Dipper looks to me then says, "I think I'll go check on her." Then slowly making his way upstairs

"I want to see the secret hide-out place to!" Mackenzie says starting to run after Dipper

I quickly grab her arm and respond, "Why don't we let them sort it out."

I am met with a glare as she yanks her arm back. Her face is so menacing, but as soon as she starts sweeping it was back to her usual self. Odd…I only remember one thing that would do that.

**Dippers POV:**

I slowly make my way up the ladder, every rung killing my body. When I am at the top I am out of breath and in immense pain. I was told that I tore a lot of my muscles and had deep bruising along a lot of my body not to mention the deep cut along the bottom part of my leg. I should be in bed…should be. I sit next to Wendy who has her legs dangling off the side of the shack, lazily cucking pine cones at something but missing I'm sure. I sit next to her, wincing as I take my seat next to her, quietly noting her legs are just as long as mine. We sit just looking around chucking pine cones at anything we see. There isn't a word said for a long time, but Wendy finally breaks the silence.

"Dipper," She says lightly, "I remember when you first walked into the shack, and the way you looked around it like it was disgusting made me think you were going to be boring. But then you asked me for the golf cart and went to go get your sister and all I could think about was how cool that was."

I had no idea where this was going, and I'm not sure I like it either.

She continued looking at her dangling feet, "I saw the way you looked at me that first summer, and my thoughts haven't changed, I am still flattered."

She looked like she was trying to find her words, I opened my mouth but she stopped me, "I'm not done, so let me finish. I saw those times when you sacrificed for other people, even if you were embarrassing yourself in front of me. Like remember that story you told about why you lost your job at the pool, don't think I didn't know how much you loved that job. And that time at the convenience store when you had to do that lamby dance oh man." She said laughing to herself putting her hand on over her eyes

"Wendy, whatever you're trying to say, I'm not getting." I say confused

Her forehead scrunched up in focus, "I know, I'm just not used to this, give me a second. What I am trying to say is that, this summer should be as fun as last summer, but things are changing. And I don't want the stress of you getting hurt like last time…So like…no matter what happens…" She said looking down.

Suddenly she grabbed the collar of my jacket and kissed me, it was warm, a little harsh, probably do to the nervousness. Before I closed my eyes I saw her eyes squeezed shut and her cheeks turning a bright red. She pulled away and I followed her for a second leaving my head hanging out from the support of my neck. Then she looked at my in the eyes and said, "Don't stop looking at me like that first day you walked into the shop."

I couldn't speak, my mind had a million things to say, but nothing came out. She looked at me almost angrily, "I pour my heart out to you and all I get is a dumb look?" she said annoyed

I respond with possibly the most unsure tone of voice ever, "Wendy, I have planned for this moment for four years, thinking about what I would say and how it would go down…and I have no words…sorry."

She was almost to the ladder down to the shack when I spoke and all she did was start giggling until it was a full blown laugh. "You really are something else Dipper pine, something special." She said climbing down the ladder.

I fell back onto the roof sighing, I don't know what this means, but everything hurts, my heart included now. I guess I'll just take a good thing as it is, I mean, I got the kiss right; I pretty much won my teenage years. I start to drift off; I won't be going down the ladder today so I guess I'm sleeping up here tonight. I should go down and help, but I think I earned some time off.

**Ten minutes earlier**

**Mackenzie's POV:**

Come on it has to be here somewhere, behind a shelf or a book case. I check behind my back to look for Soos who went on some mundane errand, and everyone else had gone to do their own thing since the shack hadn't gotten any visitors in all day long. I look behind everything and finally in frustration I slam my back against the vending machine and feel it shift slightly back before settling. I look around the edges to see something is behind it, I just don't know what. I go over to the number pad on the front of the vending machine and begin pushing buttons in every order I can think of. All it says is "INSERT MONEY". Frustrated I pound my fist against the machine, making a satisfying thud.

Suddenly a large voice speaks quietly, "Easy on the merchandise, why don't you go check on the dusting or something."

Stan was very imposing when he wants to be, and right now he wants to be. "Y-yes sir" I say scrambling to find something to do. Whatever Bill wants I know it's behind that vending machine, but I am in no rush to fight Stan like this. I walk out glaring at the mystery shack, I hate this place.

I will burn it to the ground.

**Bills POV:**

The yellow suited man walked through the forest daintily brushing past bushes. Oh he hated this part of the job, but if one minion went unpunished then they him weak, and that's not good for a ruler. Bill strolled up to the cave he knew to belong to the Manutaurs, filthy and loud. They seemed to be celebrating, not for long. Bill walked up to the leader unnoticed until he was dead center in front of him.

"May I have a moment of your time?" Bill asked politely only to be ignored by the loud music.

Flustered by lack of respect Bill gazed upon a group of them in a hot spring laughing away their worries. Bills eye turned red and the water began to boil so fast their skin came off until the water became steam. When the steam cleared the bones of the newly deceased were very clean. Bill looked back smiling only to resume his frown when again no one had noticed him. He began to kill the Manutaurs in different ways, breaking bones, making sharp weapons slip, and even drowning one in soda. He was dumb struck, what possess them to act this way. Finally the Lead Manataur spoke, "Bill you do not rule us, we will die by our own accord, not by yours, we will not kill for you."

He finished his sentence by drinking what looked like soda. But Bills expression was different he calmly walked up to the Manataur and spoke soft words to him in audible above the loud music. The next thing that happened was the night forest was filled with putrid screams for over an hour. The most vile and wrenched things you could think of happened. But Bill walked swinging his cane left to right calmly and humming a happy little tune. His dull yellow suit was stained in blood and his hands were scarlet red. And his smile was the happiest it had been, because he got to go make a new friend, oh and he has multiple brains to think with so maybe he will be a little smarter.

But who knows… there are more creatures in gravity falls than he can count on every finger and toe time three. But it wouldn't be enough for what Gideon has planned. Not by a long shot.

**Not a ton happened but I like the character interaction in this chapter, so yea I really appreciate when you guys do reviews, next chapter will be more exciting I promise.**

**~Michi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh shit, this is where you find out Gideon's plans, oh I bet you thought I was going to make you wait for another couple chapters, WRONG. I am excited to write this chapter it's going to (Hopefully) be awesome! Alright guys it might get a little brutal, maybe, so like beware and stuff.**

**~Michi**

**Chapter 7: And the Heroes were broken**

**Somewhere:**

The yellow suited man sat on a bench in the middle of town. It was a quiet night, no one around to question him. The streets were dirty and littered and many of the shops were broken down and out of business. The ones that were in business were not doing so hot either. The yellow suited man saw someone exit the music shop. Bill had never much understood music; it was just a way of clogging up the ears. The man Bill was watching met with a purple haired lady who put down her phone to speak to him. They walked down the road hugging as they walked; they were in what Bill understood to be a relationship. He didn't understand that either, for all the things he had seen, though time and space, some humans were just too confusing for Bill. "Like Dipper, he is so weak, unable to win his battles, but every time he has found a way to outsmart me" Bill mused to himself. He couldn't quite grasp the boy's infatuation with the red-headed girl, if only he knew the secrets she held. Yet he blinded himself to them every day, Bill just couldn't think why Dipper couldn't see it. And Mabel, the ever-faithful sidekick could never quite do the things her brother could, why does she feel incomplete; she has no idea how much power she holds. Bill was thinking to himself when the mist floated along the street, lazily filling every crack and corner of the sleeping town. Making its way into the body of every person, animal, and creature. It touched Bill's foot and he winced slightly, the damn stuff stung his foot, it must not like pure energy. "Wait," Bill thought to himself, "If the mist is already here then…then Gideon has already won…I was too slow." How Bill would recover from this he didn't know all he could do was try to out run the mist…

Out run his fate.

**Dippers POV:**

I awoke on the top of the roof where I was left and sat up slowly. I assumed it was the middle of the night from the moon being directly up in the sky, but I couldn't really be sure. The pain in my leg had kicked up and the various torn muscles were throbbing along with my sprained ankle, but the worst was my head, it was pounding and I couldn't even think. I stood up to go down to bed but looked toward the trees and noticed a thick layer of mist on the ground, about six feet tall. It lazily spun around on the ground waiting for something. I walked over to the ladder and saw it had encompassed the inside of the house as well. I didn't know what to do, I don't think I should be breathing it in, something seems weird about it. The way it wriggles and swirls and how it only is around the mystery shack it almost seems…alive…strange. I hobble my way over to a can of soda, picking it up only to throw down toward the mist. It land bouncing up slightly and exploding carbonation everywhere. Suddenly the mist moves in my direction creeping up the side of the house. I look back toward the house and see it creeping through the various holes in the wood. Oh no, what do I do, it's obviously coming for me, do I try to hold my breath and run through the house? The woods are my best bet and I could use the tree to get down like Wendy did. I calm myself down planning how I'm going to use the tree to escape, but as I steel myself to jump I see Mabel climbing onto the roof. Her eyes are glowing yellow and her skin seems to be a grayish color. Her mouth hangs slightly open and but when she speaks, she does so without moving her mouth, and the voice that comes forth is not her own.

"Oh Dipper, there is only one way, become one of us." Said the country accented Mabel

Gideon! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, but how did he do this, was this what Bill was talking about? Either way I didn't have it in me to talk back to my possessed sister, so I took a deep breath and jumped.

I vaguely remember trying to grab the tree and missing, landing on the hood of Stan's car and rolling off but I just felt pain. As I rose up from the front of Stan's car, my lungs begged for air but I ran into the forest before giving them what they wanted. With my lungs refilled I began to run, where? I don't know, but anywhere was better than here. There were animals though out the forest with the same grey skin and yellow eyes as Mabel. I guess the Mist doesn't only affect humans, there was a small layer of Mist that formed along the bottom of the forest floor that burned my ankles but he couldn't stop. The Mist continued to move forward chasing me through the forest, gaining on me due to his injuries. I was losing this race fast and he needed an out quick. Right on time something swept me up and begun to carry me, juggling my body in hands before placing me on his back and running full tilt. Grasping the brown fur I realized that it was the Multi-Bear, how the hell did he find me. I couldn't find the words to voice my confusion but my thoughts were silenced by roughly hitting a branch with my head.

My thoughts were blurry and I couldn't really focus on what I was doing. I remember running, but I don't remember getting to a cave or why the mist wasn't her. I remember a bear pleading to a guy in a yellow suit I think… I think.

**Later**

I awake grabbing my head due to pain. I look around to see I am deep in a cave, there is a fire lit close to me, but I am still chilled to the bone. I look to the right of the fire to see a bear with many heads lying down sleeping. One of his heads opens its eyes and alerts the others of me being awake. He rises up, but he is not as big as I remember.

"Dipper Pines!" His voice booms with excitement

"Multi-bear! How have you been, I came to see you the other day but some stuff happened and I couldn't make it." I say just as excitedly

His face looks down toward the ground, "Oh I fear that the town and I have seen better days, this new plague is Gideon's doing and I felt you would be the one to stop him." He said

The Multi-Bear had never met Gideon and surely he wouldn't know about Gideon's plan unless someone told him…oh no. I glare at him and say aggressively, "Where is Bill?"

He looks shocked but try's to cover it up with confusion, "Bill? I have never met a Bill; I just got you because I thought you of all people would…"

"Cut it out," I say angrily, "I know he is with you, now where is he!"

From further in the cave I hear footsteps and the rhythmic snap of a cane against the ground. Coming into the light I see a rather tall man with an eye patch across one eye. His suit is partially ripped and his bowtie has strings of fabric fraying from it. His shoes are caked in mud and pants are full of holes. He puts his dusty and partially crushed top hat on his head with his chipped, scratched and cracked cane.

"Boy Dipper you sure have gotten good at this whole detective thing!" He said in his obnoxiously loud voice

"Bill what are you doing here!" I yell

"Saving you and the rest of the town, I could use a thank you." He said

"No, I don't believe you, go away!" I say sternly

"Dipper," The Multi-Bear says, "Just here him out, he might be the only way to save the town."

"And you, how could you betray me and help Bill! You were my friend Multi-Bear." I yell turning to the Multi-bear

"Oh boy, I love when Pine Tree gets angry," Bill said testing me, "Oh don't worry though, I had him backed into a corner. I had to force the Multi-Bear to help me, but a couple of torture sessions can do wonders for someone's mettle."

"It doesn't matter, how you could betray me is beyond my comprehension I spared your life!" I said to the Multi-Bear

"Dipper it was never my intention to hurt you." The Multi-Bear responded

"Dipper, do you want me to make the Multi-Bear go away?" Bill said in the sweetest tone

"Yes Bill, I would like him to leave." I said glaring the Multi-Bear in the face

Bill ginger snapped his fingers and nothing happened, to which he looked at his finger with confusion before snapping them a couple times more, before he sighed and whacked his cane against the ground. The noise that followed was one that I will never forget, the sound of all the necks of the Multi-Bear snapping at once. It was a mix a sloshing sound and a brittle crack, but it made me want to throw up. The bear's body slumped to the ground landing with the necks going different directions. I ran up to the bear body, blubbering out words and tears. "O-oh no, uhhh I can fix this, I can fix this, I just need to, no no no." I blubbered out

"What Pines? I did what you wanted he is no longer here, HAHAHAHAHAH!" Bill said innocently

"I will end you Bill!" I said running toward him only to be thrown against an uneven cave wall.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME PINES!" Bill shouted at me

The gravity of the situation was pounding me, my friend is dead, the entire town is mostly likely under the same influence as Mabel and I was at Bills mercy. Without warning I threw up and started coughing, I don't know what to do.

"Now that we are back on track," Bill said straitening his suit, "Look the whole town has been breathing in that mist and all I know is that Gideon is behind it, I can't stop the mist and he is making plays against me."

"Why…do you *cough* want to help the town? Or me for that matter?" I said between dry heaves

"Look kid Gideon has something up his sleeve to stop me from existing, I don't remember spitting in his food, but none the less he is out for me. A lot of things have happened in the last four years, each one of them draining my power, but this is the first one to harm the citizens of gravity falls so I figured you would be willing to help me." He said

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" I stabbed

"I tried but the brat found a way to ward me from going within a miles radius of him. And I tried to get a certain someone to help me but they told me to leave, so if you think about this it's your fault that this is happening." Bill stated giggling

"So what you want me to go break the ward so you can deal with Gideon." I say in a mocking tone

"Oh boy maybe I was wrong you are dumb. Are you kidding me I'm not stepping within the brats eyesight, he has journal number one, and it is filled with secrets against me, you go take him out, fix the town and break his ward and I will let you keep the first journal, how about that kid?" Bill said extending his hand.

I was not excited to start making deals with Bill again, but my back was against the wall. I don't know how I would do it, but I needed to and having a dream demon on my side might up my chances.

"Wait, why would you give me a journal that I could use against you?" I asked Bill

He responded with a laugh, "Hahaha, kid you can't even read most of the first journal, much less have the arcane arts to cast the enchantments and wards he did, I am not worried. So… do we have a deal?"

I reached my hand out, but pause before we meet hands. Then I thrust my hand out shaking his and seeing a flash of light. Bill stands with a smile across his face.

"Alright then I'll drop you as close to Gideon as I can, here is a gas mask, it only has about an hour of air so I suggest you work quickly." Bill said throwing me the mask which had an open visor and one can on the bottom in front of the mouth, "and I am putting a ward on you that will stop the mist from burning your skin, but only for a little while."

"Wait, Bill where is he going to be, how will I know to stop him." I say frantically

"Good luck kid, I'll be watching." He said with an evil smile before smacking his cane against the ground

And then there was a large source of blue light and I was sitting in a store, only lightly covered in mist, it must have been a convenience store. I quickly slipped on the mask and begun breathing slowly. Alright first thing is first, I need to find him.

I climb to the top of the store and look around, I can only see for a couple blocks before the mist becomes too thick. But in the distance I see a tent, a large one, which must be where Gideon is. I climb down and start walking through the streets; it is littered with gray skinned people. Their eyes are closed and they are standing completely still, like they are hibernating. The deafening silence is broken by me kicking a tin can by accident. I scrunch my neck down and look around, at first I see yellow eyes opening slowly in my direction, but then I see them open all down the road, hundreds of yellow eyes. Without a word I start running until I realize that they are all shambling slowly, like I could dance around them easily. So I just jog past all of them until I am at the tent… huh I thought that would be way scarier than it actually was. I figured since I could power-walk away from them I had at least twenty minutes to finish this…whatever this is going to be. I enter the tent and see the only person in the world I don't want to see. Wendy stood in front of the stage staring me down. The tent was cramped with chairs on all sides to the edges except for one center hall way. Wendy began to walk at me, then jog, then sprint. Before I could react she tackled me. We rolled over each other trying to gain ground in this fight.

"Wendy it's me Dipper! Don't fight me and Ow stop punching me!" I said immediately getting a punch to the jaw that blurred my vision.

After that punch I decided that I couldn't beat Wendy in a fight normally, much less when I have trouble walking. So with all my strength I shoved her off and ran to grab a chair. I grabbed the top of it and swung around hitting the girl over the head with it, after which she fell over knocked out. I stood kind of dumb struck…I was just going to fend her off with the chair but ok. I grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher in lieu of my chair and sat looking at Wendy. If I can't win in a fight against her, then how do I expect to beat Gideon? Unless I out in my crazy face again, that could work. I don't want to, but it might be a good way to throw Gideon off, it's worth a shot. I grabbed Wendy and started dragging her by her arms while laying my weapon in her lap. The back stage was full of makeup and boxes, Gideon sat on a make shift throne of said boxes, being fed grapes by Mabel.

He looked at me lazily and said, "Dipper Pines, oh do you see the error of your ways, if only you had helped Bill in stopping me then the town wouldn't be under my control. You are outnumbered and out matched in every way. Truly I have won, look at your sister feeding me food like a servant and she will be the one to kill you. How does it feel to be beaten, this is just the first of many plans to end Bill and you and even if you did stop me the town would not remember me doing this, but they will remember it happening, but nothing will come back to me. I have won." Gideon laughed only to be met with silence

He looked at the blank stare I was giving him and said, "What nothing? All this and you're not going to give me anything?"

I glance to Wendy who I pull up to where her head is at level with my head, "Do you think mist people still have soft lips?" I question daintily

"Wha-what are you talking about Pines?" Gideon says

Without hesitation I kiss the unconscious Wendy for a long time before pulling away and dropping her harshly to the floor. "Not bad" I say smugly

"You realize that she will remember that, when she got knocked out she began to see through Mabel's eyes." Gideon said confused and disgusted

I shrug with a smile then start dancing around with the fire extinguisher and humming a tune.

"What is wrong with you Pines? Has Bill finally gotten to you? Mabel stop him." Gideon says repulsion in his voice.

Mabel lungs forward into a run directly toward me. This isn't working, he isn't scarred, I need to show him I have no more rational thought, last time I did this I was exhausted and it was so much easier. Mabel was almost upon me so I did what I had to do and slammed the fire extinguisher into the side of her head. She immediately fell onto her face and I dropped the thing lazily at her feet and Gideon was scarred hell even terrified. Now for the kicker, I take off my mask taking in a deep breath of the surrounding mist.

That's it, he is terrified, he can even speak; any words he is trying to say come out as blubbering. I walk till I am face to face with Gideon and I am already feeling the effects of the mist. "Bill," I say in my head, "If you have anything to give me now is the time." And right on time my hand flairs up blue with fire and I place it on Gideon's head and he reaches for his pocket. I reach for it first grabbing what looks like an Egyptian amulet, and without even glancing at it throw it against a wall shattering it and with it all the mist dissipates and my that feeling that the mist gave me was gone.

Bill will be here any minute to kill Gideon, so that's…good…no. I am not a murderer, I look at Gideon and say, "Leave and if you come back I will sit and wait for Bill to come get you."

With a nod he scrambles away and runs out the back flap of the tent. Bill appears soon after, he was back to his triangle form, and I wonder why he had been in human form for the Multi-Bear

"So you let him go pine tree? Huh. I did not see that coming." Bill said flatly

"Wait you're not upset are going to kill me?" I say quizzically

"You held up your end of the bargain so I am not allowed to be angry with you. But you also let him get away with the journal so you have your own demons to fight, till next time pine tree." He said before disappearing

With a sigh I walked back to the mystery shack alone, it was probably going to be awhile before anyone woke up.

**Later:**

I had gone to bury the Multi-Bear as soon as the whole ordeal was over; it was not easy, physically or mentally. This was a grim reminder that Bill was not to be trusted. I sat on a hill in the forest not far from the shack. It overlooked the town, I could see the people starting to move and shamble their way in different directions. I couldn't stop thinking about what Gideon had said; that this was the first of many plans. Gideon was playing the long term game, and I didn't even know what sport we are supposed to be playing. All I could do was wait and react, gather research, look for anything that could be used against Gideon, but that was for another day, today I wanted to rest. Most of my bruises were healed except for the new ones from Wendy and most of my minor cuts had scabbed over and peeled off. The deep gash along my leg throbbed, but I thought I saw something in the book for healing. It was my head that still hurt and Mabel will probably be in the same boat as I am.

As I continue to self-loath I am met with a swift hit to the head with a stick.

Grabbing the side of my head I look over to see a laughing Wendy.

"That was for the chair and this," she says before pulling me into a brief kiss, "is payback for the kiss, I was knocked out dude, what the heck?"

"I had to do it to get the upper hand on Gideon, it's not my fault!" I respond

"That is the lamest reason a guy has ever given me for an unwarranted kiss." She says not buying into my story

"Whatever you say Wendy." I respond weakly

"You okay dork." Wendy asks worried

I respond by ignoring her question, "Wendy what is this, like are we dating, or what because honestly, I just fought you, my sister, and Gideon and I don't have the energy to figure it out."

I don't know why being exhausted made me speak my mind so much better than when I am awake and alert.

"Dipper, I told you how I feel and junk, but right now isn't the best time, I mean we have all summer don't we? So why not do things like normal people, like go on a date and junk." She responded optimistically

"Wendy do you want to go see a movie sometime?" I asked

"*gasp* why Dipper Pines I thought you would never ask." She stabbed back in a fake southern accent to which we both laughed. Maybe for once he didn't care what was going to happen…

Just what was happening?

**Somewhere:**

Gideon shook in fright, the man would not be pleased he didn't gather enough energy from the harnessing of the towns people, just one more hour and it would have been fine but Dipper had to come and stop me.

"Do you realize how far you have set me back?" Asked the man gruffly

"Yes sir." Gideon responded

"Do you realize we will have to find another way to get the energy we need, and the fact that will much more time?" he asked

"Yes sir" Gideon said with his head hung low

"Good, then begin phase two." The man said before putting on a red fez.

**Boom! Cliff hanger, we haven't had a good one in a while so I am happy about this one. Sorry if the end was a little short, I am really tired. Anyway thanks for reading, and thank you in advance for the reviews, these stories will be coming out less frequently due to school coming back around, anyway thanks!**

**~Michi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I won't be posting a chapter tomorrow, I have honor band try-outs tomorrow. OH NO he is a marching band nerd! Anyway, wish me luck, I finally intend to make good on some characters I promised to bring in, so prepare. Just so you know I'm trying to make the characters sound like they normally do, not different people entirely if that makes sense. So yeah!**

**~Michi**

Chapter 8: And the heroes were broken

The next few day were rough, I couldn't stop thinking about the Multi-Bear. He was really one of the first friends I had made here in gravity falls. He was at his core a kind creature, simply misunderstood. I sat next to his grave that was easily three times the size of a normal grave. All it had to mark it was a medium size rock saying, "Here lies a true friend, one who protected and cared." The letters were jumbled and misshapen; I had written them with a slightly sharper rock. I felt like it was inadequate for a being of his magnitude, but it was all I could do. The grave leaned near the shore of the far-side of the Gravity Falls Lake. I sat with my head resting on my knees, hands wrapped around my shins, throwing a pebble every so often, but never breaking the complacent stare at the feebly made headstone. I heard shuffling behind me and didn't particular care who it belonged to, my hat drooped lower than usual, almost in my eyes. There were two people behind me; I could hear the inconsistent scrunch of the pebbles beneath their feet. I couldn't bring myself to look at them, whoever they were. The thick layer of mist sat lazily swirling upon the surface of the water. It was calming to say the least.

"Hey Dipper, how are you holding up?" Mabel asked concerned

I didn't respond, it wasn't to be rude, I just couldn't find the words to say anything, any words were just sucked up…gone.

"Dipper?" the other voice said

It belonged to Wendy, I didn't particularly want her here right now, or anyone, I wanted to be alone.

"I'm going to give you guys a minute." Wendy said walking into the nearby forest

"Dipper, what is going on with you?" Mabel said with her voice dying off at the end

She was met with my silence. Nothing, I didn't break my gaze from the headstone.

"Dipper just talk to me, anything, just give me a sign that you are alive in there." Mabel begged

"Mabel, do you know what the Multi-Bear asked of me?" I asked her sharply

Raising her eyebrow slightly she said, "No, you never told me."

"That's because he never did, not once, not a thing. All he did was enjoy me, my taste in music, my personality, and even my decisions. He has never ditched me for a boy, or told me to go do some stupid chore, or even tell me to wait around for him." I said tossing a pebble into the lake, disturbing the mostly calm fog.

My words did not fall upon deaf ears, she understood who I meant.

"Dipper, I have always had your back, always." She said pleading

"Except when I wanted to keep my job with Wendy or when you tried to impress that boy and left me to decode the laptop, or the time in the bunker where you almost killed me because you tried to force me and Wendy together." I said mockingly

I didn't realize how deep my words had stabbed until I heard sniffling, I didn't break my gaze, but the slap to the face that came next broke my mental focus. The slap was at an awkward angle so it only stung a little; instead of looking at her I just sunk my head back into staring at the headstone.

"How dare you, after all I have done with you, *sniffle* for you." She said almost crying

Finally I broke my gaze and stared directly in her eyes, "Name once Mabel you have sacrificed a major part of your life so I could strengthen my relationship with Wendy or find the secrets of this town. NAME ONCE!" I finished yelling

The silence that followed was deafening, almost crippling. She just walked away dazed and unable to comprehend what I had said.

My gaze once again had leveled at the headstone of the grave, "That's what I thought Mabel." I said trying to stab at her

After a minute Wendy came walking up her look was not of being upset, but concern. She sat next to me, getting into a similar position as I. After a brief silence she spoke up.

"Dipper, I realize you are going through some stuff, but you are not allowed to take it out on the people you love." She said trying to be assuring

I sat in silence once again, not even giving her the time of day. She eventually sighed and got up to walk back to wherever she had come from. This is when I made a big mistake.

"Are you tired of waiting for me to give you a response, an answer? Is that why you are walking away?" I said with vinegar in my voice

"Wha-?"

"Because I have been tired of waiting for so long, I am tired of being someone else's problem. I am tired of being a good friend, I want to mean something to somebody, I want someone to look at me the way I look at you." I said unable to stop the words flowing from my mouth

"Dipper what do you mean, we have…this going on" She said motioning her hands back and forth with a half-smile.

"Screw you." I spat back, "I have done nothing but give you one hundred percent for every moment I have been with you. I am tired of getting little to nothing back; the Multi-Bear dying showed me that I deserve more than to be looked over. Life is too short to be thought of as lees than worthy"

Wendy was shocked, but that was immediately replaced by tears and a mix of anger and sadness.

She sniffled holding back her tears, "Dipper, you are first and foremost my best friend, anything beyond that is just icing on the cake. So when you have done a bit of growing up and see how out of line you are, I'll be waiting to forgive you." She said storming off.

Even when she is infuriated with me she still is the kindest person I know. The next moments seemed to take hours to pass. I sat hearing the water lightly brush up on the shore. I don't know how long I sat alone, letting the fog condensate on the tip of my hat. But it was interrupted by the world graying out as someone approached from behind. It was Bill; I didn't even need to look back at that tattered old man. He walked in front of me, swinging his cane has he did so.

"Boy Pines, you sure are at rock bottom; got your friend killed, broke your kind-of girlfriends heart, and practically shattered your sister's spirt. You make me so proud, you deserve an award." Bill said mocking his depressed state.

"No Bill I do not want a head that is always screaming." I answered for him

"Oh I was thinking more along the lines of a peak at your uncle's whereabouts, how about it, free of charge?" Bill offered without reaching his hand out.

"Sure fine whatever Bill." I said trying to get him to leave

A screen appeared from thin air, displaying their uncle in his underground layer. I had known about it for a long time, but never brought it up, saving it for the correct time. Bu what chilled me to my bones was the sight of Gideon standing with him; they were working on something together. Does this mean that they working in tandem when the mist happened?

"Bill, why are you showing me this." I asked honestly

"To show you that you indeed have no friends, you are alone, you can trust no one. Sorry to break it to you kid, but I am all you got. But I got something to give you that will make it so you don't need any of them, all for deal." Bill said trying to appease Dipper

"What are you playing at Bill?" I stabbed

"Kid you have no one and Gideon is not going to be stopped specially since he working with old pines senior." Bill argued

He did have a point, and Bill is the only person who has not failed him since his visit to gravity falls.

"What do you want from this deal?" I pondered

"Oh nothing really, just that when you stop Gideon, I uhh…get some time alone with him." Bill said cracking his knuckles

That wasn't unreasonable, to stop Gideon and finally be powerful, it seemed like a small price to pay.

"So how about it Pine Tree, do we have a deal?" Bill said sticking out his hand

"Deal" I said almost scarred

When our hand shook my head started to throb, then burn till l looked at my hand and saw blue flame all along them. I screamed out in agony feeling this fire burn my bones and mind alike, though the worst was when it began to burn my eyes.

"What did you do to me Bill?" I yelled clutching my eyes

"The powers of a dream demon are not that easy to handle, this is just the arcane stuff, I'll give you the knowledge and that will hurt. HAHHAHAHAH pain is hilarious. Any way Pines I'll be going, remember when you wake up, you will be very powerful and you may feel different, just be careful. Oh and remember I am your real friend." He said walking away.

The last thing I could see was Bill walking into the forest with swagger in his step. I fell to the ground clutching my body until I blacked out and all I could feel was…was…was

Power.

**I apologize for the length of this chapter but school and tomorrow I have honor band try-outs. Thank you for reading and wish me luck, you guys are the best. Also ask any questions you like and I'll try to answer them.**

**~Michi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so these stories will be coming out slower, about one a week, but they will be longer, so I hope that helps. I'm sorry guys it's just that I am really stressed with home life and school and now finals are coming up and I'm just here like gahhhhh no. Anyway I hope you like the chapter.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

Chapter 9: And the Heroes were frightened

My eyes shot open, wide open. I lifted up from my bed dragging my head slightly behind, I felt great, awake, alive, ready for anything. So much knowledge flooded every corner of my mind; I knew things before they were going happen. I don't know how I knew but the moth in the corner of the room was going to start flying. I could tell where he was going to land where he was going to turn, everything. I looked at the door and exclaimed loudly, "Hi Mabel! I'm great how are you?"

On cue Mabel walked in and said, "Hey Dipper how…are…you…wait what?"

Her look of confusion was entertaining, the way her face contorted and I could almost see the gears trying to process my foreknowledge in her head. Was it this much fun to Bill when normal people struggled to understand. How did I get back to the shack? I know! Bill brought me back after he gave me this new found power. That had to be it, why can I see the future but I can't remember the past. I can think of everything, everything I have ever seen I can remember, like when I skimmed through that paper in English in the sixth grade, it was about education standards in other countries. This is amazing, it's like I know things that I shouldn't know, like the fact Mabel has a stash of smile dip under her bed or that Wendy forgot to restock the roofs supply of pit cola. I jump up and get dressed, ignoring anything Mabel might have said. I doubt she had much to say, she was still mad about what happened, but she wanted to make things right any way. I don't care. I dash down stairs, fumbling down the steps as I do so. As I hit the bottom step I see Wendy tripping over herself and falling, almost in slow motion.

Then suddenly I am back at the top of the stairs, like everything had reset a couple of seconds. I run down the stairs to confirm my theory and I, again, see Wendy mid-trip. I lurch forward almost over extending and catch her in my arms. She is looking at me with confusion, how did I catch her is written all over her face; my only response is a grin with devious intentions buried in it. She only glares at me then steady's herself and walks off. She is still upset about what I said to her; that was like ten years ago. I shrug it off; I don't need to apologize to anyone any more. This is amazing, it is like all my shyness is gone, I have the confidence of three men, this is like a drug.

In the middle of the hall way Bill appears and suddenly I'm that twelve year-old kid. I have just a sip of Bill's power; I'm scared to imagine what he can really do. He is in triangle form, and looks significantly better than before, with his top hat less wrinkled and his bowtie was on straight. He is leaning slyly against his cane in the air right above me, as if to assert some form of dominance.

"So how's it going, you don't seem to be melting from the amount of worldly knowledge, so that's a good start." He said loudly

"Keep it down someone is going to hear you." I whisper back.  
>"Kid you're in the dreamscape currently, no one can he me but you. Soooooooooooooo tell me, how do you feel?" Bill inquired<p>

"Honestly, I feel amazing, I feel like I can do anything, anything I like. No one can stop me I can do anything. I know everything. I don't care what people think or how they act, I am better than them, they are lower than me." I answered honestly

"Ah, so you're digging the mental powers, the confidence that comes along with being incredibly smart is quite a high right? But, I have to ask, have you tried the physical powers at all?" He asked

"Physical powers?" I ask excitedly

"Oh boy you got a lot to learn, as soon as you're out of here try and do something with your mind like move a box; I think you are going to like it." He said winking oddly with his one eye

"Um I guess I can try." I say unassured

"That a boy, I'll be going, keep stretching those legs okay? Oh and remember to have fun, it going to get a lot tougher from here on out." He said ominously before he disappears

I am definitely unsettled by his words, but I keep my head up, if this is just a drop of the power, I want the bottle. I skip the kitchen and run out the front. I see my car and realize I left the keys upstairs. I look at the old style lock on the door and focus. My fingers flair up blue and I lift them up, and then pull on the air as if I was unlocking the door and the lock pushes up. I get in the car and start it the same way. I start driving off and look to see Wendy ditching with her friends, I don't care in the least, I am as happy as can be.

I park on the side of the street and walk a block to Gideon's junk yard, passing through the chain link fence and walking to one of the bored employees. The girl has blonde hair to her shoulder and looks like she should be doing way more with her life. In fact she has a near perfect GPA and is on the varsity volleyball team. But no scholarship and she can't pay for college. Poor girl, but it's not my problem. This is great; I can look at people and understand what is happening in their lives. I will never have to question people for answers; I can just fish through their brain for what I need. She doesn't look up when I speak to her; she just continues to look at her phone typing furiously with a vacant look on her eyes. This frustrates me to a degree, but I try to calm myself, I don't know how emotions and powers work in tandem.

"Where is Gideon?" I demand flatly, laying my hand on the dirty desk

"How should I know?" She answers gazing deeper at her phone

"I said," My hand glowing blue, "WHERE IS GIDEON" slamming my hand on the desk made the various pens and trinkets float up toward the ceiling.

"Whoa take it easy there merlin, he said he had to go on some trip, just don't hurt me or whatever." She responded not in the least scared

My face contorting with anger, my arms flair up to my elbows and I throw her against the wall, she hits it abruptly and slumps to the ground scrambling to pick herself up. How dare she not fear me, does she even know what I am capable of. I step toward her, standing over her like Bill has done to me so many times before. A grin grows on my face, why am I smiling; I just hurt someone…and enjoyed it.

"I-I'm calling the cops!" she screams

My trance is broken and I realize my mistake; I wave my hand over her head and she seems to forget what just happened. How did I know to do that, I just sort of did it…maybe Bill's knowledge rubs off on me. The girl calmly gets up and just casually sits down and resumes texting, rubbing her head softly mouthing the word "ow". I walk out of the car dealership and down the street and till I turn into an ally. I need to think for a minute, what is happening to me. I lean against a dumpster, thinking about what just happened and began to laugh. Bill appears and squint his eye to ask what is happening.

"Uhh Pine tree, are you okay?" He asks

"Am I Okay? I am amazing, I feel better than ever, did you see the way she slumped against the wall, ha; and your right pain is hilarious. I could do this all day oh man, hahaha." I respond between laughs

"Good, but if you are going to be using my powers than you need a better get up, here." He says snapping his blue enflamed hand

My outfit changes to a suit, a sharp one, perfectly fitting. My shoes are shiny and my pine tree hat is now a fedora. A cane materializes in my hand, man this is amazing.

"Um…Thanks Bill, this is… well this is awesome!" I say, man I thought I would never say those words

"Just remember this deal goes two ways, I still need your help." He responded

"Yeah, sure what ever, man this is what it feels like to be confident, it's like all my personality flaws are gone!" I exclaim

Bill laughs and says, "Since you are doing so well I'm going to give you the next level of power, and you are going to love it."

He seems almost proud, it's weird. My hands suddenly have to triangles on them and they glow blue. Then there is this feeling, like an over powering wave of sickness. I'm going to throw up in a second, my vision is a little blurry but I see Bills general shape.

"I'll be taking my leave, don't worry about the nausea it will pass. Have fun kid." He says leaving

I am on my knees for what seems like hours until my stomach settles and my vision focuses. After steadying myself and getting an idea of where I am, I walk out of the alley and see Robbie V's van sitting outside a store. It is dark now, with the moon covered by the clouds, most of the stores are closed and look like haunted houses; I forget how dead this town can look to an outside view. Robbie's van sits idling outside the only convenience store, he must be waiting for someone, Its Wendy and the others, how do I know this? The joys of making deals with dream demons, as Robbie would learn. If I remember we left on good terms, but he still made a good portion of my summer miserable. I walk over to his rolled down windows and see him lazily gazing out the front. The van is still a mess and in much worse condition than last time, he looked significantly better though, his acne had cleared up and he had a real chin beard now. The best was the no eyeliner and no fingerless gloves, though he still had his old sweatshirt.

"Hello Robbie. How have you been?" I ask politely leaning against my cane

He jumps at the my voice, "Whoa Dipper, I didn't see you there, ah man I heard you were back in town, uh yeah everything is going well, Tambery and I are still dating so yeah it's all good. But I mean you look sharp and stuff…so that's…good…again." He said obviously nervous

I cocked my head as if to ask what was wrong, he read this and answered even though I didn't need an answer.

"Look dude Wendy is pretty pissed at you and she called us to get her mind off you, so I think you should go, like I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but she is my friend." He says glancing at the door

Wendy is going to come out the door in a minute, I better go, but not without a goodbye present.

"Oh it's no trouble at all; I'll be on my way." I say with a reassuring voice

"Thanks for being cool man." He says with a sincere smile

I wave lazily as I walk away, a skip in my step. As I hear the door to the store open I raise my enflamed hand and snap my fingers. The loud sound of four tires popping fills the air. The teens shout various confused words asking what happened. And I started laughing a little harder than I should have.

"HeheheheahhahahahahaHAAHHAHAHAH! Oh man, I never did realize how funny pain was till now, even mental pain, heh I could get used to this." I say

"Very used to this."

**Later:**

I sat on the secret hang-out spot on the roof, simply enjoying the sun. I still was in my suit and fedora and cane. The day seemed to roll along with or without me. I open my second journal and begin to skim through it, even though I already remember everything in it, force of habit I guess. Ah yes the sight stone. A round orb guarded by the tree monster Maokai, this was the first of many things Bill needed. I felt it was time that I started to pay off my debt and what better time than on a beautiful debt. I lazily jumped off the roof landing on the stiff dirt, spraying a small wave of dust around me. A small gasp happens behind me, I turn half-way to see the figure of Mabel. Without any thought I walk toward the forest. I stroll through the forest without a sound, save for the rhythm of my feet hitting the ground as I walked to my destination. Everything was dry due to lack of rain and the ground was covered in pine needles, long since yellowed by the heat. The trees ever reached to far up for me to see their tops, it was just like I remember.

I glance at my books map and see that I have to make a left at the tree with a symbol carved into it and it should be up ahead. I look at the tree I believe to be my pivot point and sure enough I see what looks like a leaf with a ball of light coming out of it. As my hand passes over it the carving glows warmly; this is the place.

As I walk deeper into the forest and the trees now blot out the sun. The ground turns soft and moist along with the no longer brittle bark. Various insects scurry freely on the ground and through the fallen trees. The sounds that surround me are similar to a cave, quiet except for the occasional bird chirp or branch snap. Soon I reach a massive tree; its roots come a foot above my head. The large roots are parted, almost like a curtain. I walk through the make-shift door into the inside of the tree. Inside there are a million pebbles covering the ground in every direction, the room must be the size of the mystery shack at least. In the middle sits an oddly shaped tree and a stone that is purple and appears to have a dragon's eye on it. I walk toward the center till the tree begins to move, slowly unlocking it's self from its slumber; it moves mechanically at first, but soon becomes more fluid. Its face looks much like a Hawaiian tikki mask, on its arm there is a large piece of a log acting almost like a shield and it too has a face. The left arm is tinny to the other, but seems to be carrying a small tree sapling that walks around and spews never-ending high pitched gibberish.

"WHO DARE ENTER THE LAYER OF THE SIGHT STONE?" His voice booms, making my bones vibrate

"So you're Maokai I presume?" I question more cockily than I anticipated

"WHO ASKS?" He thunders

"Dipper, Dipper Pines." I say arrogantly as if he should already know my name

"SO YOU HAVE COME TO USE THE SIGHT STONE, I FORBID THE USE OF MAGIC FOR HARM." He bellows anticipating my response

"Oh no it's not for me; it's for my friend, Bill Cypher. Do ya know him?" I say innocently

"DREAM DEMON! BE GONE FROM MY DOMICILE, I SHALL DESTROY YOU BEFORE YOU SPILL MORE BLOOD!" He erupts, charging at me.

I calmly flip open the second journal to a page, reciting a spell from the book, using my dream demon energy to fuel the incantation. Before Maokai can bring his massive arm down in me I summon up the pentagon cage. Five pillars of bone pop up at the vertices and a green energy flows between them stopping his advance. I begin walking toward the sight stone.

"Well aren't you in a rush to fight. Did you think Bill would send someone unprepared to fight tone of the last Ent's in existence?" I prude

"Boy you don't know who you are dealing with; Bill is going to take your body when he has given you enough power to sustain manifestation." Maokai said in the quietest tone possible from a monster of his size.

That did sound like something Bill would do, but then why would he need him to collect all these items. There is no way, Bill needed him.

"Then why does he have me collecting the Sight Stone? And I must ask how you know what Bill and I are doing?" I asked assured

"BOY, LOOK AROUND YOU, THE FIRST STEP TO MANIFESTATION IS SEEING INTO ONES SOUL, AND THAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THE SIGHT STONE. MANIFESTATION IS NOT LIKE A POSSESION, IF HE MANIFESTS HE WILL NEVER HAVE TO LEAVE!" He boomed once more

I grab the Sight Stone and begin to walk out of the tree, tossing it lazily into the air and catching it on the way down.

"BOY, I WIILL FIND YOU AND STOP YOU!" He shouts on my way out

"No you won't I'm afraid." I say sarcastically

Sighing I tilt my head slightly and I summon my energy to form around my hand and place it against the side of the cage. Close by a creature emerges from a swirl of green mist. I don't get a great look at him, but he looks similar to the grim reaper, though his body is made of a green fire. His face is a skull mask that has long tips coming off the top. He wears a robe draping down to his ankles, it is made of thick black leather and has bone wrapping around most of it. His legs are covered in black leather similar to his trench coat and have smaller bones along it. The keys along his belt jingle slightly as he takes a single step out of the sickly green mist. The ends of his coat are spiraled out in thin stands like his mask. In one hand he holds a lantern that has a chain wrapping around his arm and in the other hand he holds and scythe, a short one, but it has a chain connected to his arm like his lantern. Everything about him has a sickly green aura. He throws his scythe through the pentagon cage, piercing through the tree, as if there was a portal to the other side of him in his stomach. The green creature yanks back dragging Maokai toward the mist harshly and in large strokes.

"NO, NOT THE PRISON, ANYTHING PLEASE NOOOOOO!" Maokai shouts before the creature has him in its grasp.

"You're coming with me!" The creature says to Maokai in the evilest voice possible

They both disappear into the mist and the green mist follows suit. I stand there, waiting for something to happen. The pentagon cage collapses in on its self. I begin to walk back to the shack without a scuff on me; this is how professionals do it.

Thresh, the warden of the super natural prison, no rhyme or reason to him keeping creatures there. If you can summon him up to seal away something super natural then he will do it, and there is no escaping unless the summoner says so. He is one of the most well kept secrets, Creatures know of him, but a select few know how to summon him, and one of those is me. As I walk back I see a glint of a gold light behind me, I whip around to see what it was, but am met with empty forest. Must have been my imagination, I did just do my first summoning.

I pull out the sight stone and gaze at…Bill needs me

I'm sure of it.

I walked into the shack and saw that it was empty, good; I liked not having to deal with all of them. As I begin to walk upstairs I hear Stan's voice

"Dipper." He says soft, but sternly

Humoring him I walk down to the living room and see him in his full suit, but the fez is placed neatly on the table. He looks worn and tired.

"Dipper, we need to talk." He says painfully

Oh boy, now I have to deal with Stan getting on my case this is just great. "Well I guess that's fine." I say, leaning my can against the table and taking a seat.

"Dipper, my dad always taught me the tough lessons in life; that the world is always going to punch first. I have tried to show you that, to teach you, ya know." He says solemnly

Where was he going with this?

"I had you chopping wood in the middle of summer last time you were here; I mean you didn't even question why it needed to get done. You have been through a lot since you came up here for the first summer. And I don't just mean the monsters; you are shaping what kind of man you are going to be right now." He said alluding to another point,

I am an all-powerful being with the ability to summon, basically, the warden of hell, but this was making me uncomfortable. Why was he acting like whatever was happening was his fault? I don't understand!

"You have grown up so much and I have seen you do incredible things kid. But whatever you are doing isn't you, this cool Dipper isn't the same Dipper as four years ago or the one that came up two weeks ago." He stabbed

"I…" I tried to interject

"No, let me speak. I know I haven't been the greatest uncle in the world, I have made my mistakes. But I'm getting old and I realize that. So in all my wisdom, I have given you the shack in my will. Don't worry I left Mabel something too, but I want you to take care of the shack" he said sad

I was stunned, I couldn't begin to understand, what?! Why would Stan give me the shack, all I have done for the past two weeks is make mistakes, why does he trust me if I don't trust myself.

"I'm not asking you to change who you are; just don't forget who you were." He said, "Because Dipper, I want to tell you what my father never told me, I'm proud of you, not just for whom you are right now, but who I know you are going to be."

I had no words, not a phrase to utter, nothing. All my worldly knowledge could ever prepare me for this. I just sunk my head down. I have already disappointed him.

"You look like you need some time, so I leave you be, just remember that if anyone asks, we never had this conversation, can't be losing my reputation." He said trying to gain some amount of life to the situation, but to no avail.

I sat in silence for what seemed like hours, the ever quite mystery shack making white noise to my ears. What am I doing, making deals with Bill, acting like an idiot to Wendy, and Mabel…oh no I messed up with Mabel. She has given me everything and I have repaid her with nothing else than smart-ass remarks. How can I even begin to apologize, I need to fix this, break the deal with Bill. Somehow, there has to be a way.

"Oh I'm afraid not, a deal is a deal. You are stuck with it until I release you." Bill said appearing in his suit

Trying to regain my composer I ask, "Can you hear me think Bill?"

"Why of course, we are two peas in a pod, and we are bonded together." He answered jovially

"Wait what do you mean?" I ask shakily

"This Deal is bonded to this dimension, nothing you can do will be able to break this bond, do you understand? I own you!" He said with his eye flaring red.

"Bill please…" I begged

"NO! I will finally have my plans in motion and there is no one to stop me." He said happily

"So go get my materials or everyone you know will get theirs." He added

I shouldn't be surprised by his actions, they should have been expected. Bill has always been slimy, but this was an all-time low.

"What if I don't?" I stab back standing my ground

His eye flared up and he held his hand up in front of him, curling it into a fist. At first nothing happened, but soon my chest felt like it was on fire, I could see a spectral mist being ripped from my body. It had no defined form, but it didn't want to let go. After it almost detached from my body Bill let go and I fell backwards unto the floor. I sat gasping for air and hoping for the pain to alleviate.

"Don't forget that you are just a bug to be squashed to me." He said before disappearing.

After a few minutes I sat up, the pain that felt like my ribs were getting yanked on slowly was dissipating, but the fear was still there. I had to figure out a loop hole. I got up and heard the popping of most of my bones; this is literally the worst feeling ever. The walk to the stairs took two minutes; everything in my body was dying. As I pulled myself upstairs I heard Grunkle Stan's door closing softly, does he know what is going on? Or was he just getting up to go to the bathroom or something. Bill said only we could hear ourselves in the dream scape, but Bill had lied a lot recently, actually, he had always lied. The top of the stairs was behind me now and I reached my bed, every part of me wanted to sleep but I had work to do. I set down a book and began to work.

The hours that followed held few things exciting, I knew what I was going to do, Bill had made a fatal mistake during our talk, but I can't speak of it, not even to myself, he is always watching. The research process was difficult; I had to cover some of my real research with some of my fake research so Bill couldn't see what I was doing, this almost doubled the work time. I spent an hour reading about potions, which had no use for, but it threw him off I bet. This way Bill had to sift through my mind to try and find the real plan and research; I'd like to see him one up me if he doesn't know what I'm doing.

As dawn approached I had my plan in order, but I also had three other plans in my brain, but only one was the real one? Bill didn't know. I went down stairs and found, again no one showed up for work, wait what day is it? I pull out my phone and see it is Sunday, that would explain the absence of Wendy and Soos. I begin to walk into the forest, through the night I changed back into my normal pants and sneakers. I had a white undershirt on and a red hoodie. But what really felt right was the Pine Tree hat on the top. The long walk to the location was difficult; I didn't want Bill to know where I was walking to so I had to think of directions to every other place I could think of. On top of this I hadn't slept in 24 hours, so exhaustion was setting in. All I wanted to do was sleep, but I was so close to defeating Bill.

I can't say that I won't miss these powers, I mean, being able to move objects with my mind was pretty cool, but I can't disappoint Stan. He was right, I have so much more than what Bill has given me; I used to have the coolest friends in the world and a sister that loved me. But now…I have a dream demon that is responsible for a friend's death and me losing all my current family members.

I was so blinded by grief I couldn't see what was plain in front of me, I wanted so badly for my problems to go away that I chose the quickest route out. The recompense to pay after this would be staggering, but stopping Bill was a good start.

I arrived at my location and walked forward. The area was a clearing in the forest, large enough to cage a couple bears together and have them live comfortably. In the middle sat a ghostly figure. She had cloth covering her breasts and a cloth skirt down to her knees. She glowed a faint blue and she almost seemed like a ghost. There were many spears stabbed through her stomach, all but one had the same eerie ghost glow. She was a solid object, but I could almost see through her, save for her clothes. The last defining feature was a black spear piercing through her. This was a very real object, not like the other spectral spears.

I took out the number 3 book, opening it to her page. I skimmed through it reading the important parts.

_Kalista: the Spectral Warrior_

_Notes:_

_Any _sighting_ I have had of Kalista is a brief one; she seems to get away before I can get to her._

_Update: I sat and spied on her for over three hours, she seemed to be talking to herself, and she told tales of how she had been betrayed by her brethren and would hunt anyone who betrayed the ones close to them._

_Overview: She seems to be righteous in her cause, she wants to do well. From what I have seen she is a fierce fighter and would not recommend trading blows with her. Her abilities seem to work well against the super natural._

_Update: I saw something amazing, a deer was dying in the forest and Kalista seemed to tear a part of her soul out and give it to the deer, I will tell you more as the day rolls along._

_Update: The way I see it, Kalista bonded her soul to the deer so it would not die, she kept the deer bound to this plane of existence._

The next page was scribbled on quickly, there was blotches of red scattered across the paper, as if the author was trying to write with an injury.

_Final Update: Kalista saw me spying on her and took a ghost spear out of her chest and threw it at me, it cut my arm badly and I have a tingling sensation through my left body. After that she summand a head that began to look for me. It is still tracking me I must go before it finds me. This is my last Journal dealing with Kalista, to whom ever reads this, beware the Spectral Warrior._

The final update unsettled me, but I walked forward anyway.

"Kalista, I came to speak with you." I said with my voice cracking

"Yes child, what do you wish to speak about?" she said in a ghastly yet melodic tone.

Her civility surprised me, this making me decide to be very up front with what I needed from her, instead of beating around the bush.

"I need your help, I have made some mistakes and I don't believe I can defeat Bill Cypher alone." I said quickly

"Oh dear, I feared this day. I have stayed out of Bills way for far too long and I knew he would find a way back to Me." she said lifting herself up from the floor and walking toward me.

"What do you mean 'Find a way back'?" I ask

"My history with the dream demon is of no concern to you, what do you require of me?" She asked matter of fact

"Wait that's it, I don't have to convince you or say 'Oh you have no idea how important this is.'?" I say confused and almost in a mocking tone

"Bill has been nothing but a rule bender and a back stabber, and if you have a way to defeat him then tell me and I will help you." She stated.

Bill was ever watchful, so in my plan making last night I wrote down what I would need her to do and Bill, I doubt, saw it. With the sensory overload that was my research I doubt he had time to read most things I had written. So I showed her the book with the plan on it, she smiled at it and began to walk with me back to the shack.

**Later:**

At the shack I saw the car was gone and it looked abandoned. I walked up alone and found a note on the porch that read.

_Dipper,_

_Its Mabel, I know things have been tough lately and we haven't been on the best of terms. I have decided to go to a sleep-over at Candy's and give you some more time, but when I get back I really want to make-up and have the mystery twins back. Anyway I think Wendy wants to talk to you too, just think about it. Also Stan and Soos went out of town for a day or two, so you have the house to yourself, don't be too lonely. LOVE YOU!_

_-Mabel_

The letter gave me some hope that after this is over I can mend some of the bonds I had broken. It was dusk and the sun was almost over the mountains, but there was still a little light over the horizon. I began to think as I stood in the middle of the yard, just thinking about Bill. I thought about anything that would get him to come see me. How much I hated you, how stupid you are, and how everyone thinks your bow tie and hat looks dumb.

As soon as that thought crossed through my head, Bill appeared in his human form.

"Now you listen here you mushy human toad. I am a being of pure energy and I have seen everything the world has to see and I will not be insulted by some kid, my bow tie and top hat is amazing!" He yelled furiously

Bill seemed surprised at his own presence, like he didn't mean to come here. Before he could disappear I said the incantation to bring up the Pentagon Prison. As the bony vertices sprung up Bills eye flared red and he began to yell at me, any insult he could think of was told.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you once I get out of here? I will flay you from your head to your toes and wear you like a coat!" He yelled angrily

"That's the thing Bill you won't be getting out of here, ever." I said looking at my book

I reached my blue enflamed hand and touched the side of the Prison and a green mist flowed from the trees. Thresh stepped out dragging his chain scythe behind him and held his lantern at his legs. A smile spread across his face.

"Boy you really are stupid, don't you know if he drags me to that spectral prison my energy from you will be ripped out and you will die." He said confidently

"Unfortunately not Bill," I began, "You see you let me have one piece of information you shouldn't have. This deal is bonded to this dimension, so if you were to leave this dimension and go to another, say a prison with no escape, the deal would be broken forever. And while my soul would break normally, with a soul binder such as my friend Kalista, she could bind my soul to hers so I couldn't have my soul running off to another plane of existence."

Kalista stepped out near Thresh, walking towards me. She glanced at Thresh and he seemed to smile.

Kalista spoke, finishing my thought, "Thresh and I have a wonderful history, so he can do this favor for me."

"Kalista why would you help this child, he is a human, why?" Bill yelled

"Because Bill, you always seem to betray the trust of those you make deals with, and you know how I feel about people betraying one another. The last time it happened to me I got a spear in the back." She said

With this Kalista looked toward me and said, "Are you ready, this will be painful to say the least child."

I nod assured and look over to Bill,

This ends **now**.

The feeling that consumes my body is a lot like pains big brother. I would have given anything to make it stop. It felt like every part of my body was wrenched out of my skin, and then torn in two, then the other half was put back in my body. After what seemed like minutes but I guess was seconds it was over. I looked up to Kalista as I was now on my knees. She smiled and nodded at me, prompting me to give the go ahead to Thresh. The warden smiled as he hooked bill on his weapon, to this Bill began to curse everything I lived for. With every pull of the chain Thresh made a part of Bills energy left my Body and this pain rivaled the pain that Kalista put on me. Yelping in pain I was at the edge of blacking out until I heard Bill yell something

"Don't trust Stan!"

The next moments were filled with my vision blurring in and out until Kalista came into focus. She seemed to rip out the part of my soul she took and put it back into my body. This time everything felt immediately better, granted my body felt like it was shattering, but it was a step up.

I saw Kalista walking away before I passed out, but I was glad, maybe she could now live in peace.

Maybe I could live in peace.

**Later:**

I awoke to Wendy shaking me awake, her eyes filled with worry. The sky was completely black, so I assumed it was night time.

"Dude are you ok?! I found you passed out with no explanation." She said panicked

My body hurt considerably less, but I still had massive pain through-out my joints and muscles.

I drowsily asked her, "Will you help me into the shack?"

She sighed and helped me into the shack and we sat at the counter. She got out the first aid kit, I had multiple cuts everywhere; I guess getting your soul torn out twice puts wear on your physical body and your mental body.

We sat in silence for a time before I spoke up, "Wendy…I-I didn't mean what I said at the lake that day…"

"I know you didn't Dipper, your too nice for that." She said not looking up from her work of cleaning the various cuts with alcohol.

"I don't know how I can ask you to forgive me?" I said wincing from the alcohol treatment

"An 'I'm sorry for being a butt head' is a good place to start." She responds

"I'm sorry Wendy, for being a butt head." I said

"Forgiven." She says back

The silence that followed wasn't awkward, it was relaxing. As she continued to work she was the one to break the silence this time.

"So what happened to you the last couple of days?" She asked innocently

I didn't want to answer; I had done bad things, made bad choices and hurt people. I just kind of mumbled lowly in response.

Hearing my uneasiness she said, "It's okay if you can't talk about it Dipper, that just leaves stuff to talk about on that date you never asked me out on."

I smiled painfully, "Wendy do you want to go out sometime? Like on a date." I said cracking some of the words

Seriously! I just bonded my soul to another person but I can't ask Wendy out on a date. I am a pathetic human being.

She laughed for a second and said, "Yes Dipper, I would love to, but I got to go, I was supposed to just come pick up my jacket, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay see you tomorrow." I said giving her a warm hug

As she left on her bike waving goodbye, I began to walk toward the stairs only to fall over into the vending machine. I guess I wasn't in that great of shape after all. I realized that when I fell the vending machine moved slightly, like it was a door. I must have knocked it loose or something. I opened the door slowly and walked in to the dimly lit room. On the opposite side of the hallway was a lift, I hesitantly walked toward the elevator not sure what to expect. There were three levels, I looked at the buttons; one and three had the most wear on them, so I pressed three. After a short ride I reached the bottom. Stepping out I saw a huge chamber and many machines of unknown purpose. I walked over to each one examining its identity. Finally I saw something that astounded me, a journal number one. Stan has had it this whole time! I thought back to what Bill had showed me about Stan and Gideon working together; I guess Bill wasn't lying that time. After looking around briefly, I took photos of everything I could find; I don't know when is the next time I am going to be down here and I need to figure out what this stuff is. I took the pictures of everything I could find on my phone, even the massive upside down triangle; as I was about to leave I saw a picture of Mabel and I when we were twelve and it made me smile, he still had us on his mind, which gave me some comfort.

I exited the underground cave, and closed the vending machine, I had seen enough. This mystery is for another day. I walk upstairs not taking note of my surrounding at all until I collapse on my bed. Falling asleep something feels weird, like no one was watching me…weird.

I feel…alone.

**7,000 words ladies and gents, do you guys like the longer chapter once a week or the short ones every one to two days. I like writing over the week so I can go back and revise parts I didn't like so much. Anyway ask any questions you like and I will try to answer them, thanks for putting up with me. The next chapter may have to be shorter or non-existent for a week, I finals coming up and I really need to study for them so I am really sorry, but I hope this badass chapter makes up for it.**

**~Michi**


	10. Chapter 9 and a half

Hey guys I am so sorry this is not a new chapter, but I really feel bad. Finals have been killing me and they are very important so please wish me luck. I promise I will have a new chapter either by the end of the week or middle, I am super busy and haven't had time to write, and again I apologize. Please forgive and merry (almost) Christmas.


	11. Chapter 10

**OH MY GOD finals are the best whoo! Studying till three am gives me the jitters. Anyway, I kind of want to take the story a certain way, a little more light hearted, but first…drama….dun dun dun. I decided after writing half the chapter I wanted to try out third person, so bear with me. Anyway I would really appreciate a review because reading those are my favorite part about writing.**

Chapter 10: And the Heroes were reformed

**Third person:**

Mabel awoke to find Dipper getting dressed and multiple sets of clothes on the floor. They looked hastily tossed around as if Dipper was going to be late. Looking at the clock she realized that Dipper had a long time till Wendy and his date, as per the sun was just rising and he planned on taking her out later in the evening. To which Dipper never revealed what the date was.

"What are you doing Bro bro?" Mabel questioned wearily, still gathering her thoughts from her deep sleep

Dipper answered without turning to face her, instead continuing to compare shirts in the mirror, "I'm deciding what to wear on my date; what does it look like?" He shot back

"Yeah but that isn't for hours? Where are you even taking her to do that makes you go so late." Mabel prodded whilst she let waddles out of the room

"Well I thought it would be cool to take her out and watch the stars and not do some normal type of date." Dipper answered very proud of himself

Mabel stood at the door processing the new information with a confused look and her mouth hanging slightly open, but Dipper didn't seem to notice it in the least. "Do you see what is wrong here?!" Mabel yelled in excitement

Dipper looked away from the mirror and stared at the excited sister with wide eyes like he had offended her ancestors.

"Wha-what, is it a bad idea, I thought it would be nice!" He yelled back now in a panic and pulling out what looked like one of his over complicated lists

"THAT'S WHATS WRONG!" Mabel screamed only adding to Dippers anxiety, "It IS a good idea, this date is like the best idea that anyone has ever had ever. Bro that is like the most romantically perfect date ever! Ahhahahaa."

Mabel continued to have a fit of giggles and Dipper slowed his heart rate. The panic Mabel could bring never ceased to astound him. While still calming his heart rate from his recent anxiety attack Dipper looked at his list with step by step instructions for the date. Remembering his last list incident with Wendy he quickly tossed it aside.

Coming down from her fit of giggles she wiped a tear from her eye before she spoke, "Well we need to get you and Wendy some food for all the work you are going to be doing." Mabel said with a wink and a nudge on Dippers shoulder

"Mabel, that doesn't even make any sense." Dipper said back

"It will when you are older, don't you worry." Mabel said prancing down the stairs

"We are literally the same age." Dipper shouted to the empty hall way, getting no response

Sighing the detective went down to meet Mabel by the car. When he got out there Mable was lying across the top of it talking to Stan.

Dipper hadn't spoken that much to Stan after he had seen what was behind the vending machine. He didn't know what to say to Stan. Everything always felt super tense, like Stan knew that Dipper had seen something.

A figure walked up from the road, as she came closer it was clear who she was. Mackenzie had worked almost a week at the shack and became part of the staff, but something about her threw Mabel off, but no one else seemed to notice it.

Mackenzie waved to Dipper and Stan, who replied with a wave and a smile and a grunt and a scowl. She seemed to specifically skip over Mabel. As she walked inside the three began to converse.

"And where are you two knuckle heads going?" Stan said

"We are just going to go get real food for Wendy and Dippers date night." Mabel answered grinning widely

"Ah, Dipper, you finally did it, you got the girl." The old man said grinning and rubbing his chin

"It's not that big of a deal, it's just a date. " Dipper said trying to play the situation off coolly.

"But it's with the girl of your dreeeammsss." Mabel said cocking her head sideways and holding her hands together.

"Can we please just go to town?" Dipper asked Mabel annoyed

"Not a chance, you still have work, remember?" Stan said intruding on the fun

As if she had heard everything being said Mackenzie popped her head out the door and said, "Don't worry Stan, I will cover their shifts."

Turning to meet the unexpected voice Stan said, "Uh, are you sure, you have been covering a lot of shifts and I am not paying you over time if that's what you are looking for."

Instead of arguing with Stan the small girl did a sarcastic salute and whipped back inside.

"I don't care if she is covering your shift I want you…here." Stan said watching Dippers car peel off toward town.

Stan had turned to look at Mackenzie and the little devils pulled a fast one. "They grow up so fast." Stan said proud

The car was full of music as Mabel changed the station constantly and danced in her seat to whatever came on the radio. Dipper focused on the road for a while, but was eventually driven to sing Baba with Mabel. After the song ended they both laughed of the fact they listened to bad pop songs and were not afraid of it. These were the times that they both missed. After their laughter subsided Mabel got a worried look and spoke up to Dipper. She seemed like she didn't want to have the conversation.

"Dipper, Wendy told me not to ask, but what happened to you when you went all mean face mc-snobby?"

Dipper didn't really know how to answer that, how could he. Dipper had hurt people and enjoyed it; he locked an innocent creature away for the rest of its life and nearly separated all bonds to his family. The shame spread across Dipper and he lowered his head slightly. Mabel did not miss this and took this opportunity to help him along.

"Bro, you can tell me anything, we are the mystery twins!" Mabel yelled standing up in her seat and being yanked back down by her seat belt.

"I know Mabel; it's just that I am still sorting through some stuff." Dipper said pleading with Mabel

"Dipper come one we can work this out together." She said with her eyes growing wide

"Mabel I really can't talk about it, maybe some other time." Dipper said slightly annoyed

"Diiiiippppeeerrrrr… just tell me, we have always worked together, like when we were solving the case of the 13th and a half president." She moaned.

Dippers eyes narrowed and his grip on the wheel tightened, "Mabel this is very different, please just give me some time." Dipper pleaded

"No I tell you everything, can you please just tell me what happened to make you disappear for a couple of days." She egged on

"Mabel leave it be for now." Dipper said straining to be happy at Mabel

"No I'm going to help you." She said regaining her happiness

"Mabel I think I need some time to think and…" Dipper said cut off

"First we get you cleaned up for your date, then we get you out of the grumpy grumps, finally we solve all the mysteries and EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE GOOD FOREVER!" Mabel screamed

Swerving the car to the side of the and halting from going forty miles an hour made Mabel's head whiplash back onto the seat. Mabel had a look of confusion to her brother's actions, but Dipper soon cleared them up.

"MABEL! FOR ONCE I NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT ON MY OWN, PLEASE LET ME DO THIS!" Dipper yelled into Mabel's face.

Her eyes first widened then began to water as her bottom lip began to quiver. Mabel did not want to cry, but Dipper had never exploded at her like that. Dippers demeanor immediately changed to a softer tone and he began to comfort Mabel on the side of the highway.

"Mabel, I am so sorry, I just lost my temper. I am going through a lot of stuff and you just caught the blunt end of it." He said in a low tone

Mabel's water works subsided to sniffles and the occasional tear, "Dipper, *sniffle* I am just trying to help, I-*sniffle*-I promise." She pleaded

"Mabel all I need your help with is cheering up, just keep being you and I will be fine. Can you do that for me?" Dipper assured

"Yea… I guess." Mabel said unassured.

Not wanting to drag this car ride longer than it had to be, Dipper started the car and they began to drive down the highway and very soon came up on some hitch hikers. During the time Mabel and Dipper talked the clouds above turned to rain, and lots of it. The down pour would have drenched any one down to their skin, but these people looked to be wearing light hoodies so they must be freezing. Mabel gave Dipper a look that reminded him of the look she gave him when they first met waddles. Sighing Dipper new Mabel wanted to pick these people up, and sensing her brothers defeat Mabel's smile beamed. So Dipper decided, against his better judgment, to pull over to pick the people up, he couldn't leave them in the rain.

As the car came to a halt a few yards behind them, Dipper and Mabel both stepped out of the car keeping the doors.

"HEY! Do you want a ride; it's pretty cold out there." Mabel yelled out

The smaller one of the two looked at the larger one and cocked its head as if to ask permission. The larger one glanced toward the car and nodded. They began to jog toward the car, they had light gray hoodies that covered their faces and both of them had no real defining features with the lack of a face. Once they arrived at the car the pair began saying thank you over and over again; to which Dipper and Mabel brushed off.

The smaller one had a duffel bag to her side and Dipper politely asked, "Hey do you need to throw that in the trunk?"

To his surprise the voice that responded was feminine in nature, very dainty and high pitched.

"Yeah, if it's not any trouble I guess." The girl said rubbing her shoulder.

As they went to the back Dipper tried to put the duffel bag in the back for her, but she quickly whipped away as soon as he touched it. She tensed up for a second, but Dipper gave a reassuring smile. She followed through and placed the duffle bag in the trunk. After everyone was settled in the car, Dipper turned around to great the two new people in the back seat.

"Hi I'm Dipper and this is Mabel." He said not wanting to give too much information.

Taking off both of their hoodies it was revealed that the larger one was a guy with stubble along his chin. His jaw was so defined it almost seemed chiseled, and his smile was very trust worthy. From what Dipper saw in the rain he stood at least half a head taller than Mabel. Mabel seemed to swoon at this blue eyed man, whereas Dippers attention was pulled toward the smaller girl. She was about the same height as Dipper and head ginger hair. Not like Wendy's red hair, more of a lighter version, but still clearly red headed. Her face was soft and radiant, almost like she was glowing. Her eyes were a very odd amber tint that blended well with her skin and even though said skin was radiant, her face was covered with freckles. Both of them seemed to perfect, like they were made not born.

"Hi I'm Quinn, sorry to trouble you, we just kind of got stuck out in this rain storm." The man said with a smile

"Oh it's no problem at all; I would have stopped for you even if it wasn't…" Mabel gawked getting cutoff by Dipper

"And that's enough out of Mabel, what about you, what is your name?" Dipper asked the girl

"I'm Kayle; it's very nice to meet you." She said trying to be stern.

"Ditto Kayle! Where are you guys going and why were you out in the rain, are you hobos or traveling sales people, or GYPSY'S? I always wanted to meet a gypsy, but I always thought they would be less attractive." Mabel said winking at Quinn

In all the years since we were last in gravity falls, Mabel has yet to become un-boy crazy or more subtle for that fact. The look of confusion on the two peoples face only confirmed Dippers thoughts on how they probably thought the twins were insane.

"What my sister is trying to say is that we would like to know a little about you." Dipper said trying to mediate

Giggling slightly Quinn said, "Well sorry Mabel, but we are not gypsies. We are just on our way back to town and locked ourselves out of our car, so we were going to go get the spare keys we left in the house and take a bus ride back in the morning. Afraid we are not all that interesting of a story."

"Are you joking that is so cool that you live in gravity falls, please excuse the lameness of my brother and his car, and tell me all about you." Mabel said scrambling into the back seat.

Kayle looked stricken with surprise so Dipper offered the front seat. To which she took with no complaints. Once everyone was buckled up Dipper began to drive toward town and while the back seat was full of laughter and giggles the front was painfully quiet.

Finally Kayle broke the front seat silence and said, "You know your sister is wrong right?"

Dipper cocked his head sideways and said, "About?"

"Your car, I think it is really cool, it has a very classic feel to it. I like it, I am into classy things." She said gazing upon the worn leather of the seats and the dusty dash.

"Thanks; I had to work a really long time on it, busing tables, selling things door to door, and even mowing lawns." Dipper said patting the dash.

"That's a lot of work for one car, why didn't you buy a cheaper one?" Kayle questioned

"Well there was this one time where we went to a car museum and I saw this awesome car that looked like this one and I was determined to get something as cool as it." Dipper said smiling as he remembered

"I have never owned a car, neither has Quinn, we kind just walk or fly where ever we go." Kayle said not breaking her gaze away from Dipper

"So you are pretty used to airports then? I hate them so much that Mabel and I drove up here instead of flying." Dipper said

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Kayle said awkwardly

"So Kayle how old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Dipper probed

"I am fifteen and a half; afraid I'm a bit on the young side." She said shyly

"Ah that's fine, I'm only sixteen, so we are basically the same age." Dipper assured

From the back Mabel's voice exploded, "I love Pony Express; it is my favorite movie of all time!" She said jabbing Quinn in the arm

"Yeah Kayle and I love to watch it! We have seen it like 800 times, Right Kayle?" He asked her for back-up

"I only watch because you like it so much jeez." She said with her face reddening

Dipper interjected in hopes to help her out, "Mabel made me watch a minimum over 1000 times and each time I'm still disappointed with how bad it is."

"Oh you just a sceptic." He teased

At this moment they rolled into town near the motel, "Were actually staying in the motel across from the bowling alley.' Quinn said

Pulling up in front of the Motel Dipper parked the car, and turned to face the three, "Well it was nice to meet both of you, you guys are really cool." Dipper said trying to be kind

"Thank you again for your kindness, we would have hated to walk back in all this rain." Quinn responded

"Yeah thank you, Dipper can I get my bag out of the back?" Kayle asked shortly

"Yeah no problem, let me help you, the latch is kind of weird.' Dipper said opening his door.

As Kayle and Dipper walked towards the back, Mabel and Quinn said their goodbyes. At the back Dipper fiddled with the handle and opened the trunk grabbing the duffel bag. As soon as Dipper touched it his hand flared blue and pain spread throughout his body originating from his arm. As he pulled back Kayle quickly grabbed the duffle bag and looked around panicked. Dipper looked at his hand then at the bag and finally to Kayle.

"Kayle, wha-what was tha-mphf" Dipper began before he was silenced by Kayle's mouth.

As she pulled away she thanked Dipper once more before the pair walked toward the motel. If her intention was to throw Dipper off what had just happened, she was successful. Mabel didn't see the kiss and not wanting to stir up any drama Dipper decided to tell no one. He just simply left it at that, he almost forgot about his hand flaring blue, almost.

Mabel had yelled to the pair to come visit the mystery shack sometime if they wanted to say hi and they promised they would.

As the twins got into the car and began to drive away Dipper again and again went over what happened but couldn't make any sense of it, maybe Bill still had some residual presence over this dimension or maybe Dipper had kept some of the dream demons energy. Whatever the case, he had a date in a couple hours.

**Later:**

Once Mabel and Dipper got back from the store with the ingredients they began to cook. Mabel made some Pasta and macaroni and cheese while Dipper packed some soda and hot chocolate. The storm had mostly cleared up and the stars we out, it seemed like the perfect night to go star gazing.

"Alright the food is all sealed so it should stay warmed and the drinks are all packed in the car." Mabel said as if she was reporting in.

In all his intelligence Dipper decided to just wear his normal clothes with some nicer black jeans, as per he had told Wendy to dress casual. He was standing by the car and waiting till five to go pick Wendy up, it was about four fifty-five. Mabel was rubbing his shoulders like a boxing coach.

"How does she look?" Mabel shouted

"Pretty."

"What are her JOKES?"

"FUNNY"

"WHO IS GOING TO GET THE GIRL?"

"I AM!"

With that Dipper jumped into the car and gave a thumb up to Mabel, who returned the gesture. The car peeled off toward Wendy's house.

The car ride was quiet and Dipper had butterflies in his stomach. Four years had led up to this moment and a lot was riding on how well this date went. Lost in his thoughts Dipper didn't even realize that he was already in front of her house, Dipper was not excited to talk to Manly Dan. He grabbed a small bundle of flowers out of the back and held the behind him as he rang the doorbell. He cringed slightly as Manly Dan opened up the door, revealing a smaller than Dipper remembered bearded man. The grey in his beard was more prominent than Dipper recalled and he just seemed smaller, but he was still massive. Before I word could be said Wendy rushed past him and up to Dipper filling the lack of words.

"Hey Dipper, sorry I was upstairs, Dad you remember Dipper from a couple summers back, sweet guy. Oh are those for me," Wendy said gesturing toward the flowers now hanging at Dippers side, "Thank you Dipper, you're so classy."

Dipper gave the flowers to Wendy not really breaking eye contact with Dan.

"Here let me just go throw these in a vase, I'll be right back." She said running back inside

The silence that followed was deafening, all that was left was a stare down between the two that Dipper really didn't want to be a part of. Dan's eye twitched slightly, but that didn't faze Dipper. Both knew that they were treading on ice here. If Dipper said the wrong thing then his life would be over as he knew it, but if Dan so much as touched Dipper, he would face Wendy's wrath. The stalemate was going to break any minute, so Dipper said the only thing he thought a father would want to hear from a teenage boy taking his only daughter on a date.

"I'll have her home before mid-night sir" he said with a surprisingly strong voice.

Dan eyes narrowed and Dipper feared for his life, did he say the wrong thing, should he have said nine or eight, oh no. But Dippers fears were laid to rest as Dan nodded slightly and walked back inside without a word. Wendy came outside looking confused at her dad.

"He has never let a guy of that easy, ever, what did you say?" Wendy questioned

"Oh I just always know what to say." Dipper said proudly

They got into the car and began to drive, as they spoke it was clear that Wendy had something to say, but would come out and say. Not wanting to ruin his good mood Dipper let it be. Over all the car ride up was fun, the songs on the radio were perfect and they both sang to them, it felt very natural.

"And the Nate turns to Lee and goes, 'Who are you, Thompson?'" Wendy said nearly choking on her laughter which Dipper joined in with.

"Ahh man, you missed a lot in the four years you were gone." She sighed

"Yea, but you'll be able to catch me up I'm sure." Dipper said confidently

"Huh, yea…anyway you have been driving me out into the woods for like a half an hour, are you going to kill me and bury me in the woods?" Wendy joked

"No you'll see when we get there, it will be super cool." Dipper said blushing

"If you murder me, your ass is haunted." Wendy promised

"Just my ass?" Dipper teased

"Oh shut it dork." Wendy retorted

Finally they arrived at lookout point, which was a common make-out point for most teenagers, but that wasn't the reason Dipper brought her up here. The stars would look amazing from up here. Wendy glanced worriedly at Dipper as per she didn't think Dipper was shallow enough to bring her up here to make out on their first date. Her thoughts where laid to rest when Dipper stepped out of the car and got a blanket out of the trunk and laid it on the hood of the car and proceeded to get the food as well. Wendy smiled; she hadn't been on an honest to god date in a really long time. The air had a very fresh scent from the recent rain and the stars shone brightly against the black sky. Wind was almost non-existent and it was relatively warm, perfect for a night out.

Once Dipper climbed on to the hood he patted the other side and offered it to Wendy. Wendy took the offer and sat beside him looking at the stars, eating, and talking to Dipper.

"Okay smart guy, which one is that." Wendy said pointing at a line of stars

"That would be O'Brian's belt." Dipper answered

"Not bad, that is the third one in a row." Wendy said nodding

"Top of my class." Dipper said with his chest puffed out

Wendy wrung her hands together tightly and shy asked, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hey Dipper?"

"Yea." The boy answered

"This is hands down the best date I have ever been on, and I just wanted to say thank you. And that is saying something because I have been on quite a few dates" Wendy said smiling almost painfully

"Well I had four years to think about it so I hope it would be at least decent." Dipper laughed

Wendy internally wished he hadn't said that, she didn't want to disappoint someone after waiting four years.

"So have you thought about college at all Dipper?" Wendy asked

"Um not really, I mean I got time and stuff." He brushed off the awkward question

"Yeah that's what I thought and now I'm still working the same dead end job I was when I was sixteen." She said with some amount of pain

Even though Dipper wanted to steer the conversation in another direction it was clear she needed to say something and it wasn't coming out.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean; I thought you loved working at the mystery shack." Dipper said almost hurt

"I do, when you guys are up here, but when you leave it becomes stale again and I don't want to have wait another four years to see you guys, because let's face it Dip, you are going to leave at the end of the summer." Wendy said with her eyes getting glossy

"Wendy, if you have something to say, please say it, I promise I won't be mad." Dipper assured

"Dipper, I don't have the money to pay for college, but down in Reno I got offered an internship for photography. I kind of picked up the skill in the four years you guys were gone." Wendy said now straining to keep her voice from cracking

"Wendy that's amazing! I'm so happy for you, why is this bad news, this is a great opportunity, isn't it?" Dipper asked confused

His words seemed to pain Wendy more, "That's the thing Dipper, it's great, a once in a life time opportunity…but I would have to leave tomorrow. There is a chance that I won't get it and I'll be back in a week, but there is also a chance I won't be coming back to gravity falls." She said with silent streams coming down from her eyes, rolling down and off her chin.

The words seemed to crush Dipper, like having a stack of bricks on his chest. He had waited for so long to be with Wendy and now it was all going to leave. He wanted more than anything for her to turn it down and stay working at the shack. He could convince Stan to pay her better, or just give her his pay; anything to stop her from leaving. But Dipper checked himself, who was he to put her life on hold for romance, right? What was the old saying Dipper hated? 'If you love something, let it go.' Damn…he got pretty close though, that's a small victory.

"Wendy, I think you should go take the internship." Dipper said solemnly with small tears coming from his eyes.

"What?" Wendy questioned the level-headed boy

"It's a good opportunity for you to do something awesome, and besides, it's not like you can't visit with all the money you will be making." Dipper said looking at her with pain in his eyes, but forced happiness, the look that made her melt.

"Dipper, I meant what I said on the roof that day; I don't want to leave, but…" She tried to explain

Dipper cut her off kindly trying to stop her from saying three words, "I know you don't want to leave, but this is good for you. Stop worrying about other people for once and take care of yourself."

"Dipper it's not that simple, I want to stay here more than you know, I want to stay and go on adventures with Mabel and talk to Soos and chill on the roof with you, because…because...Dipper I…" Wendy said struggling to find the words

"No, Wendy please don't say it, I won't be able to let you go if you say what you were about to." Dipper said with full tears in his eyes

"But I want to tell you, you got to tell me last time you were here, and now it's my turn." Wendy protested

"I also had to wait four years for it to take effect, so it's only fair you have to wait too.' Dipper said trying to lighten the ruined date

Wendy smiled and lunged to hug Dipper, "Besides, I have to give you a reason to come back right?" Dipper added

Wendy looked up from her full-fledged crying to say, "When did you go from awkward twelve year old to smooth guy extraordinaire."

She gently lay to rest on Dippers chest and once he could hear sleeping and snoring slightly he began to cry. It was not his manliest moment, but he was about to lose the girl he loved, possibly forever. But what was he to do, he loved her more than he loved himself and there for put her needs ahead of his desires. After an half an hour of her snoozing, Dipper decided it was time to take her home. Once he got her nuzzled into the passenger seat of the car he began to drive to her house. The trees seemed duller now, the stars were less bright and the wildlife seemed dead. Everything just wasn't as good as it used to be, everything was different now. When he pulled up to her house it was about ten thirty, well within her curfew. Dipper had carried her in his two arms and she was nestled into his lower shoulder. Dan must have seen the look on Dippers face and realized he had gotten the bad news because all he said was a quiet, "Her room is the first on the left."

Dipper barely acknowledged and just walked up the stair into her room. The room he had been in many times this summer alone for movie night, another thing that would be leaving his life. As he set her down on the bed he brushed her hair back and tucked her in, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips and whispered, "I love you Wendy Corduroy". When he walked back out of the house his car was waiting for him, but he didn't really feel like driving, he just wanted to stay with Wendy. There was still hope she would return, but in all honesty, Dipper didn't know if he could take saying goodbye again. For now he drove toward the lake, he needed some time to think and he thought best at the Multi-Bears grave, it gave him…

Perspective.

**Later:**

Dipper sat by the lake talking to the headstone of the Multi-Bear while he skipped rocks along the water lazily. It was dark and the mist along the lake was offsetting and calming at the same time. Dipper didn't much fear whatever lurked around in the trees, at this point, getting mauled to death seemed like a pleasant dream.

"Multi-Bear, it's just that I'm always giving to others and for once I would like something in my life to work out. I have no friends in California and no real love interests. Wendy was my dream girl and I'm about to let her walk away to go do something she loves. That's the right thing to do, I'm sure of it…so why does it feel so wrong?" Dipper explained to the stone.

The echoing of his voice was painful to say the least. Dipper knew what he wanted to do and what he had to do and they were two very different ideas.

Sighing deeply Dipper thought of his adventures with Wendy and all the movies nights he had spent with her. He would always have those memories. And in a sense, she would always be with him, because she shaped him into the man he was and the man he was going to be. He should be thanking her presence, not mourning her absence.

Behind Dipper, soft footsteps became louder and louder against the pebbles crunching until they sounded about the size of a bear. Dipper froze in fear, he had wished for death earlier, but had no real plans to meet with her any time soon. Dippers brain fired into survival mode and he began to analyze everything, it was sort of like his super power. He noticed that the footsteps were off beat, meaning the creature had uneven legs, which meant it might be slow. Either way he needed to get a good look at it.

Dipper whipped around to see something he wishes was a dream. The creature stood about three heads taller than Dipper and had a head that reminded Dipper of a plant, with a circular mouth with two sets of sharp teeth sticking out at protruding angles. One arm was much smaller than the other and both had pincers on the end. The body of this freak was pale and contrasting green slime dripped from its mouth.

The shape shifter had found Dipper, after all these years.

Dipper froze, not knowing where to run he simply fell back into the mud-pebble mixture. He crawled back slowly as the large beast stepped toward him; grinning the best it could with its deformed face. The green liquid seemed to drip faster and faster as the behemoth neared him.

"Dipper Pines, I told you that you were digging to deep and you last moments would be screaming." It said with venom it its voice

"I don't understand; how did you even get out of the bunker?!" Dipper said wide eyed and scrambling back

"Bill Cypher had a large role in that I'm afraid." It said raising it talon

"Of course Bill would do that, dammit." Dipper said to no one in particular

"But now is my time to stop you from uncovering more." The freak said confidently

Before the massive arm could collapse down on Dipper a high pitched scream came from the sky, stopping them both in their tracks. They both snapped their heads up looking for a source; the answer came in the form of a meteor heading right for them, it's very small to be making as much noise as it is, but whatever it was, it was engulfed in flames. The scream wasn't from something's vocal cord; it came from the rate of travel of the object. Before the object hit both Dipper and the shape shifter tried their best to leap away. But the impact through him a couple feet and made him feel like his insides were liquefying form the concussion. His heart bounced between his rib cage, his spine and stomach felt like a glass of Mabel juice had just shredded them. Dippers ears wouldn't stop popping and his vison seemed to want to go different directions. Dipper opened his eyes to find he was upside down against a rock. Flopping over he tried to right himself but his vision was still messy

It stood a minimum of twelve feet tall and had wings that were extremely large, dwarfing the already substantial body of the figure. The said wings were beautiful, like angles, feathery and white and it had gold armor that seemed to glow with a soft flame covering every inch except the wings. The helmet it wore reminded Dipper of a knights helmet with a "T" cut into the front and a large red feather coming off the top and laying on to the back of where the wings protruded. It had a massive blade that was easily the height off Dipper, but looked proportional to the warrior. The sword again looked like a knight's sword but instead had a diamond shape at the end and a red gem at where the hilt met the blade. Whatever this thing was, it only inspired fear.

The voice that emerged from this beast was that of a girl, in fact it was quite feminine, but still powerful enough to vibrate Dippers bones, "I am the Judicator, Judge of the Lord. Leave now or I shall pass judgment upon you," the figure brought its sword up to a striking position leaving one hand free and crouching slightly, "And punishment will be swift."

Holy shit, this is an angel, Dipper thought. Every book he had ever seen made angels out to be dainty figures with trumpets, but this made Dipper tremble, wait did this mean God was real? He wasn't one for religion, but an Angel stands before him none the less.

After a brief silence the shape shifter lunged at the angelic being, yelling in a fit of rage. His movement was swiftly dodged by the angelic being and her powerful wings she used to move. Her agility was surprising considering how large she was. The next movement came in the blink of an eye and Dipper believed he missed it but suddenly the angel was behind the shape shifter and his arm was cut off. The beast roared in pain and before the angel could finish him, the shape shifter changed into what seemed to be a snake, quickly slithering out of the way of her blade. Eventually the snake slinked away before she could end him.

Her wings rose ready to pursue but then she looked toward the sky and it seemed like she was talking to an unknown figure, holding that position for a minute then nodding and wrapping her wings around her. Then suddenly a flash of light, and she was gone. And all Dipper could do was stand there…had he just seen and angel.

"What the fuck." He muttered to himself

**Later:**

Dipper and Mabel sat in their room conversing, Mabel bounced from bed to bed making dust puff up with each bound. Dipper sat in the center of the floor cross-legged writing in the journal.

_The Angel:_

_Size: Roughly the size of two humans, 12 ft. tall?_

_Behavior: Defensive, honorable fighting_

_Weapon: Large sword, must be at least six feet long_

_Appearance: Gold armor, a feather of the top helmet, wings of large size_

_Notes: Though initially defensive toward me, the one I encountered was at type of judge, I really don't know if I'm the defendant or the prosecutor. Without any distinct vision of what they are, I would say avoid at all costs, EXTREMLY DANGEROUS. _

It wasn't his best journal entry, but he didn't know what else to put, he had only seen the angel for a short time and the fight didn't exactly drag on. Mabel looked over his shoulder to glance at the book and gasped slightly when she saw the entry. Dipper was more than ready to talk about anything that wasn't his date with Wendy; he had already danced around it, but Mabel seemed to ask about it every other hour.

"Mabel, you're not going to believe this." Dipper said holding up the book

"Dude, you totally met an ANGEL! Was it cool; was it a girl or a boy? How big was it? Tell me everything was it handsome or pretty?" Mabel said bouncing up and down.

"I don't know it happened so fast, first I was at Multi-Bears grave, then the shape shifter showed up and was going to get me and then this meteor came from the sky and this angle, who was a girl but like a badass girl, was all like 'I am the Judge of the Lord!' and totally cut off the shape shifters arm and the shape shifter was all like 'AH NO MY ARM' and ran away like a little girl; Mabel it was so cool." Dipper explained

"Oh what! The Shape Shifter? How did he get out? Does he know where we live? Bro is he gonna come get us?" Mabel said worried

"Dude he got his arm cut off, I don't think he will bother us anytime soon!" Dipper yelled

"OH MY GAWD, this must have been the best night ever! You got to see two ANGELS and I bet you were macking on one of the angels?" Mabel said gesturing her with her eyebrows and nudging her arm

A ping of sadness washed over Dipper, his face becoming visibly worn for a few seconds before returning to its normal status.

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell you all about it later today Mabel, Wendy is swinging by, so you can talk to both of us." Dipper said faking happiness

"Ohhhhhhhh, I'm so excited, I want a photo, SCRAPBOOKERTUNITY!" Mabel yelled before bounding into her bed and tightly hugging Waddles

Dipper sighed and turned the lamp off and Mabel began to snore quietly as he lay in bed. He thought about Wendy leaving and what that would mean for him, either way, tomorrow was going to suck.

"Tomorrow is going to suck" Dipper whispered softly

**The next day:**

Dipper sat at the counter of the shop, waiting for Wendy to arrive, as he knew she would. Dipper assumed Stan knew, but was asked to keep it quiet as per when he walked in and saw Dippers face he gave him a comforting nod and smirk. Dipper put his head down on the desk pressing his nose against the wooden surface and kicking his feet softly against the wood. Before he could get comfortable Dipper heard the jingle of the door open. It couldn't be Wendy, it's still too early; it is probably some tourists.

"Hi and welcome to the mystery shack, where we put the away in go away." Dipper said sarcastically, he really didn't care who it was

"Well that's rude." Said the voice of a guy

Dippers head popped up to see two very familiar faces, Quinn and Kayle.

A smile set across Dippers face at the sight of the two, "Mabel, Quinn and Kayle are in here, they want to say hi." Dipper said smiling at them, but yelling toward the kitchen

In the other room there was a sudden drop of a plate and the pitter patter of Mabel's feet running into the main room. When she entered she practically tackled Quinn, who had to take a few steps back to accommodate for the new found weight. Laughing slightly Dipper came over to give Kayle a hug as well; it was a deep and meaningful hug. After the hugs were over the conversation began.

"So what brings you to the mystery shack? It can't be the attractions right?" Dipper asked already knowing the answer.

"Well I'm here for the attractions," Quinn said tilting his head slightly toward Mabel who was oblivious, "But I can't say the same for Kayle."

"Well then let me give you the Mabel Pines exclusive tour!" Mabel said holding out and arm gesturing to Quinn to take it as she was his escort

"Well don't mind if I do." Quinn said giggling

As they walked into the other room it seemed both Kayle and Dipper rolled their eyes and smirked at each other.

"Can you believe those two?" Dipper asked

"I know, like Jesus, get a room." Kayle said with a warm smile

"Well since you came to hang out, why don't we go to the roof hangout?" Dipper offered

"The roof hangout?" Kayle questioned

"Oh boy, you are going to love this." Dipper said grabbing her hand

Waking to his left for a ways Dipper revealed a curtain; pulling back said curtain to reveal a ladder; Dipper made a wide gesture with his hands and said "Tada" sarcastically.

As they climbed onto the side of the roof and over the top, they slid back down till they were on the small ledge overhanging the patio. There Dipper offered Kayle a soda, who accepted it with a thank you. Dipper then pulled up the bucket of pine cones and began to throw them, not quite reaching the totem pole with the bull's-eye on it.

"Can you really not hit it?" Kayle asked mocking Dippers lack of strength

"What, I run track in high school!" Dipper retorted

"Really?" Kayle fired back with a smirk, not believing his statement

"Okay you caught me; I'm really on the debate team." Dipper said with his face reddening

"That's way better than a jock." Kayle said

"Wait really? You don't think that is lame or anything?" Dipper asked in disbelief

"Its way better to have knowledge than brute force, knowledge is power dude. Knowledge is power." Kayle said taking a long drink of her soda

Dipper pondered her statement for moment; it was a surprisingly deep statement. Wanting to break the silence Kayle tossed a pine cone at the totem pole and hit her mark without as much as trying.

"Dude, nice shot, you are really strong." Dipper said impressed

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty great." She said flexing her nonexistent muscles.

Dipper found it odd how different of a person Kayle was when Quinn was not around, it was like she was supposed to act a certain way around him, it was offsetting to say the least. The pair's conversation was interrupted by a car pulling into the mystery shacks parking lot. Dipper sighed as Wendy stepped out of said car.

"Kayle you might want to chill here for minute, we got some stuff to deal with." Dipper said getting up to go meet with Wendy

"Um, okay, are you sure?" She asked worried

Dipper nodded and head down to the shop, moving slowly, trying to avoid what was to come. Mabel came into the room with Quinn finishing up her tour.

"And that was the amazing and mysterious Sascrotch!" Mabel yelled as Wendy walked in with a pained smile.

"Though I like the pun, I'm going to go with fake on that one as well." Quinn said eyeing Wendy

"Ah, you're no fun." Mabel retorted

Quinn picked up on Dippers discomfort when he spoke, "Hey Quinn, your sister is on the roof; could you join her for a bit?" Dipper asked softly

"Yeah sure, we will give you guys some time." Quinn said, trying to be nice even though he had no idea what was happening

The three stood awkwardly, Mabel not knowing why until Soos and Stan joined them. Then it seemed to get quieter.

"Guys…I'm…I'm leaving." Wendy said beginning to cry

Soos looked up and said, "Yeah dude I know…"

He gave her a long hug and began to tear up, "Be careful dude, it's dangerous out there."

Dipper didn't think Soos had known, but the handy man had never ceased to surprise him. Before she could respond he left the room, not wanting to cry in front of Wendy. Next Stan walked up to Wendy with a smile on his face.

"Well now I don't have to avoid paying you, so that's good." Stan joked

Wendy began to cry harder and hugged Stan in a sort of daughter-father way.

As he hugged her back he softly said, "I am so proud of you, you are going to do great things."

Stan looked at Dipper, whose eyes were glued to the floor and decided to follow Soos's lead; Stan left the three in the shop alone. Dippers knee's began to tremble and his body began to quake. Wendy went up to Mabel trying to control her tears and said, "Oh Mabel, I'm going to miss you so much; all your glitter and stickers, don't settle for any guy and keep being amazing."

"But Wendy, I don't want you to go." Mabel said between sobs

"I know you don't, but I got to do something with my life, Stan won't pay me forever, or at all really." Wendy said trying to be light hearted

"Please stay." She said weakly

"Hey, this isn't you, where is my fun Mabel?" Wendy questioned

"Right here." Mabel replied

"That's more like it, it's not like I can't come and visit, right?" Wendy asked

"Yeah…but you have to promise me you will write and visit when you get the chance!" Mabel said trying to return to being happy

"Okay I promise." Wendy said holding out her pinky finger that Mabel accepted

Mabel looked at Dipper and figured that she should give them some time alone and left the room to go up to Quinn and Kayle. There was a short silence before Wendy rushed into Dippers arms hugging him tightly. Dipper nestled his head into the crook of her neck crying. They both sat there soaking up each other's grief. Wendy pulled back and tried to get him to smile, but to no avail.

"Come on Dipper you shouldn't fall in love with a mess like me." She said crying and half-heartedly giggling.

The way she pulled back a piece of her hair after saying this only made Dipper think more of her.

"I don't understand." Dipper said quietly

"What?"

"If this is love, why does it hurt so much, how can it feel so good at times and destroy me now. I don't want it, take it away from me." Dipper said, a sobbing mess

"Well that means it was real, right?" Wendy said

"I don't want it to go away…" Dipper said contradicting himself.

"Dipper, my mom once told me something; did I ever tell you about my mom? She was a great lady; she told me that great love is a lot like a good memory, you can try and force it, but the harder you try to bring it closer, the more you will end up pushing it away. But if you wait and you stand still, maybe it will find its way back to you." Wendy said controlling her tear

"I'll wait for you then." Dipper said

"No, Dipper, you deserve some one better than me." Wendy said

"But I don't want someone better than you, I want you, and that's it, flaws and perfections." Dipper said not thinking much of the statement

This broke Wendy down, she crumbled, and any thoughts about leaving this town were destroyed. She wanted to stay and comfort this mess of a sixteen year old and tell him that it was going to be okay…but she had to go. She couldn't find the words or the right thing to say, she had words, but they seemed to get clogged in her throat. No words could describe what she felt…so with nothing to say she gave a nod to the young boy and left. Less than climatic, Dipper stood in the shop staring strait at the door she had walked out of…hoping she would walk back in. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours until there was nothing in the shop but sadness. Dipper had heard Quinn and Kayle leave and Mabel walk upstairs. Dipper swore he heard Stan snoring and Soos's car starting up, but he didn't really care. After a long time of his head not moving, he turned it to the left gazing at all the trinkets and toys. The snow globes seemed dull and unattractive while the shirts seemed rotten and dusty. The shelves seemed to warp downward and everything is different now.

Everything was different now.

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, I promise to try and update more. Did you like the new perspective or do you prefer 3rd person, please let me know.

~Michi


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm excited for this chapter, I got a few Beta Readers to review it first, so a huge thanks to GravityFallsgrl and MixPixs for being the coolest people ever. Hopefully this chapter is pretty good; I have gotten to work on the next one already. Thank you for all your support!**

**~Michi**

Chapter 11: And the Heroes were Disgraced

**3****rd**** Person:**

Mabel always found it pretty confuse when it came to Dipper and Wendy; to her the answers always seemed so simple. But when she offered her help to Dipper he always seemed to reject her, saying her suggestions were "never going to work" and "it wasn't that simple". But what confused Mabel more is when she ate breakfast and saw Dipper munching away at his cereal with a wide grin spread across his face. He was reading from a stack of books that seemed to be official documents of some kind. Mabel glanced at Grunkle Stan who shrugged, obviously as confused as she was.

"So Dipper, whatcha got there bro bro?" Mabel asked trying to be casual

"Oh just the rare sightings in gravity falls; see apparently since hunting up here is so common, people started keeping records of where to find certain things; once in a while you get something weird." He said not breaking gaze from the book that lay next to his cereal

"Oh yeah like what?" Mabel questioned

"Oh you know Mabel, the cool stuff; werewolves, bigfoot, and maybe an account of an angel." Dipper said hopefully

"Wait, do you mean an Angel like the one you met a couple days ago?" The girl asked

"Yeah, but I think this Angel is visiting gravity falls for the first time because I can't find a reference or mention of anything close to what I saw, no meteor or light, nothing." He said taking another bite of his cereal

"So what are you going to do? We can't exactly ask the journal for help." Mabel said stating the obvious

"This is true, so we need to take all evidence we know and compile it." Dipper said pulling out a small run of the mill journal and titling the top of the page "**What we know about the Angels".**

"Alright that's enough out of you two, go into the shop, you are on duty all day, no skipping out or having someone cover your shift." Stan said gruffly

"But Stan we are so close to finding something out about these things; these Angels!" Dipper protested

"Look I have given you plenty of free time already, and it's my job to exploit kids, not be exploited." Stan responded

"Awww, come on Grunkle Stan, what if I said pretty please?" Mabel said with a skeptical look

"Shop, now." Stan said in a growl

"Fine, come one Mabel, we can brainstorm in the shop; maybe grab a snack from the vending machine." Dipper said shooting and eye towards Stan who returned it with a glare.

Dipper knew that Stan knew that he knew about the underground complex of the mystery shack, but Dipper wouldn't do more than poke the old man; Stan was not to be trusted.

In the shop Dipper sat at the cash register writing things down and Mabel swept the floor, kicking up small flurries of dust as she did so. Mabel didn't really clean up the dirt on the ground; she just kind of moved it to a less noticeable spot. Mackenzie is off her shift today and Soos is fixing the cart, somehow it keeps getting broken.

"What did the Angel do?" Mabel questioned

"Crashed on a meteor, offered to take the shape shifter without force, and then looked to the sky and left." Dipper answered

"Well to me it sounds like there are two of them." Mabel said very matter of factly

"Wait, two of them; how do you know?" Dipper asked confused, to this Mabel sighed as if it was obvious; she then picked up a feather duster and began to dust off the merchandise

"Well you said the first one was all lookin toward the sky, so where do Angels normally live?" Mabel said while dusting behind some old snow globes

"In heaven theoretically." Dipper said not wanting to give his belief's in a higher power

"And heaven is located in?" Mabel said stopping her work

"…the sky…" Dipper said realizing her thought process

"So like, she was probably talking to her boss man." Mabel said resuming her work

"Interesting, I'll write down the theory" Dipper said scribbling into his book

"So where are we going to go looking for the Angel." Mabel asked setting down the feather duster

"WE are not going to look anywhere, we are on shift until like nine tonight, or have you forgotten how much work we have missed?" Dipper said putting down the bland journal and pulling out Journal number two

"When have we ever listened to Grunkle Stan's orders, or are you just a chicken?" Mabel said taunting Dipper

"No it's just that I don't particularly want to get on Stan's bad side." Dipper said

"Oh, do you hear that…ba…baw…bawk bawk bawwwwwk."Mabel said gesturing as if she were a chicken

"Mabel I am not going to fall for your stupid peer pressure." Dipper said trying to ignore her

"Bawk BAWWWWWWWKKKKKK." Mabel said tackling her brother over the counter

On the other side Dipper tried to get his sister off of him, but to no avail. His sister was always heavier and stronger than him no matter how old they got. After about five minutes of trying to force Mabel off of his chest he gave up and sat there panting and sweating.

"*Huff* fine we…can…go…look...for *Wheeze* the Angel." Dipper said laying his arms out beside him

"YES!" Mabel yelled jumping up in victory

"Alright, but we need to leave now, before Stan finds out that we are leaving; go upstairs and get the backpack and I'll start the car." Dipper said packing up the journals and fishing out his keys

"I'm on it!" Mabel shouted before turning around and running into a door, "I'm okay I'm okay!" she yelled steadying herself.

Dipper giggled to himself and began to walk outside. The car was parked lazily next to the mystery shack with a layer of dust over it. Everything was dirty in gravity falls so it's only natural that his car would get some dirt in it as well. Dipper walked around to the back of the car; putting the key in the trunk to open it. With some force the trunk opened to reveal nothing in particular, but Dipper then bent down and pulled up some of the flooring in the car. In the hidden compartment lay some assorted tools of defense, most magical, some practical. Potions laid in an assortment of sizes and shapes; some knives made out of different materials were scattered around. Scrolls with different spells imbued along them were partially wrapped around a small pole. Dipper reached in and pulled out a small old hatchet. It had a wooden handle and a large chink in the blade.

It was Wendy's.

It was the last thing Dipper had of her, no photos, and no other items. This is all he had an old rusty axe, but it meant so much to him. When Dipper had left gravity falls last time, Wendy had given it to him for "Protection". He had never used it, but it seemed like a good item to have in his stash of defensive tools. So he kept it, but only now did he realize that it was the most precious item he owned. Dipper stood staring at the hatchet, admiring every feature, how the grain moved and how the metal was a dull silver. He gazed at the bits of rust and the splinter in the hilt. This axe meant more than Wendy could have ever realized.

Wendy was gone, and the sooner he learned this, the better. 'So' Dipper thought, 'I bury myself in work until I forget about her? That's it? It won't work Dipper you know that.' In the midst of kicking himself for his feelings he heard Mabel tumbling out of the shack. She rolled in the dirt till she was at a kneel and looked up shouting, "BRO START THE CAR!"

Caught off guard Dipper jumped in the car and started it up. Mabel followed but slid over the hood first, jumping into the passenger seat. Stan barged out of the house looking around then staring at Dipper in the driver seat.

"WHY YOU… I gave you one job and you choose to ignore it." He said banging on the glass

Dipper looked at Mabel, afraid of the trouble he was already in. Mabel smiled and yelled, "Come on bro bro YOU WANT TO LIVE FOREVER!"

With that reassurance Dipper hit the gas and sped out of the mystery shack parking lot. Driving through the forest Dipper found he couldn't stop laughing.

"Did you see his face?!" Dipper yelled

"I know, he was all like 'you get back inside right now' and I was all like 'later old man'" Mabel yelled back

"YOU DID NOT CALL HIM OLD MAN!" Dipper said

"You bet your bucket I did." She said crossing her arms triumphantly

"You Mabel, are a true pioneer of the mystery twins." Dipper said coming down from his fit of laughter

Dipper looked out the window and saw something he hadn't see for a long time.

The green of the tree's leaves.

How the bark looked a lively red, and how the birds flew without any hindrance. For the first time he felt like he could see everything. The trees rushed by at an alarming rate and the animals that Dipper saw were just quick flashes. Life was too short to be caught up on a girl or be stuck in a shack with your uncle. 'I still love her', Dipper thought, 'but it won't consume me'. Why should Dipper suffer for doing the right thing; he shouldn't. 'Besides,' he thought, 'I got someone else to annoy.' He looked at Mabel still giggling over the past events and smiled.

Maybe everything is going to be alright.

**Later:**

Once the twins got into town they drove to Gideon's shop and parked near the front. Mabel got out of the car and stretched her arms upward, interlocking her fingers. Before Dipper stepped out, he took a long look at the hatchet lying between the seats. After a moment of thinking he grabbed the hatchet, placing it within his belt loop and headed inside. The same cashier sat at the counter, still bored as ever; but she had a small scar on the edge of her forehead. Dipper cringed thinking back to what he had done to her, no, what Bill had done to her. Dipper still had problems coming to terms with his actions and the day would come when he would tell Mabel what happened in those few short days.

"Hello young cashier, would you happen to know the location of a certain Gideon Gleeful?" Mabel said leaning against the table.

'Either she has been watching too much Ducktective or too many old black and white mystery movies' Dipper thought, 'Either way, she had set the stage.'

"And may I inquire who's asking?" She said raising an eyebrow

"Look this is how it is, we are old friends of the Gleefuls and we are just here to pay a visit, no harm and no foul." Dipper said with a slightly mobster slang to his voice

"I don't get paid enough to care; he is in the garage, third room down." She said looking back to her phone

"Thanks." Dipper said walking down to the Garage

"Yeah, thanks toots." Mabel said winking

The girl's eyebrow furrowed at this comment but soon relaxed back to her half asleep position.

"Bro nice policing attitude, I didn't think you had it in you." Mabel said punching Dippers arm.

"Yeah well I can't let you have all the fun." Dipper said rubbing the impact point

The hallway to the garage smelled of grease and torch fuel, the mixture was less than appetizing. The blue and white hallway had dirt in every corner and blackened rags lying in random spots. There was a large door with a three labeled above it. Dipper peaked inside the grated window and saw Gideon with his back turned, working on something, it was glowing. This offset the twins, but a hearty shrug from Mabel led Dipper to knock on the door. There was a fumble of metal and the dropping of items, followed by various curses in a southern accent. Soon the voice called to come in and Dipper walked inside. This part of the building was the mirror opposite of the hallway, with every inch shinning and not a speck of dirt. The room had no cars in it, but instead it had hundreds of tools scattered along the walls and one desk on the far side; above the desk was a large map that looked like sighting of various creatures. Gideon held something behind his back and was panting heavily.

"Why Dipper Pines, it's been a few days, um…how…are…you…" Gideon asked scared

At this moment Dipper remembered the last time he had encountered Gideon; it was not a good moment for either of them. The silence that ensued was piercing to say the least.

"Mabel, give me a second with Gideon will ya?" Dipper said sternly

"Are you sure bro bro?" Mabel questioned

"Only a second." Dipper assured

"Alright, I'm right outside if you need me." She said shutting the door behind her

"So Dipper, is this where it ends, the final duel?" Gideon said, widening his stance

"No, not in the slightest." Dipper said holding his ground

"Wha-?" Gideon said lightening his expression

"As far as I can tell, your reputation is gone, and what you have left is keeping this business open, so if you want it to stay that way, you are going to help me, I need to know about a certain creature and you are going to tell me if you know a single fact." Dipper said trying to size up to Gideon

"And if I don't Pines?" Gideon said returning the hostilities

Dipper sighed looking down almost disappointed, "Gideon, everything you and this town has ever thrown at me, I have beat, no, destroyed. Your robot, Bill, zombies, everything; nothing has even begun to stop me. So if you don't think I can tear your world apart, you might want to reconsider." Dipper said counting the threats on his fingers

"Pines you underestimate me, I am more powerful than you can imagine, so don't think you can back me into a corner." Gideon said with less luster

"I'm not, I'm offering a trade, any information you have, for your reputation. It is perfectly balanced offer, so how about it?" Dipper said offering up his hand

"You know, you're starting to act a lot like Bill; I can appreciate that." Gideon said accepting the handshake

Dipper and Gideon smiled at each other and Dipper called for Mabel. She stepped into the room and began her cop routine again.

"SO, Mr. uhh, Gideon was it?" Mabel said looking around the room

"Why Mabel, you look as stunning as the day we met." He said offering a kind smile

"DON'T TRY TO BUTTER ME UP KID!" Mabel said with a thick 1960's slur

"Why Mabel I would never." Gideon said innocently

"What my…errr partner was trying to say was if you have seen any winged humans of the…angelic sort?" Dipper said dancing around the word Angel

"So after all this time you finally saw one?" Gideon said pulling out a water bottle and taking a drink

"Saw what?" Mabel said trying poorly to hold information

"Oh don't play dumb with me, you saw an Angel!" Gideon shouted throwing the water bottle to his side

"If we did Gideon, where would be a good place to look for another?" Dipper said eyeing Gideon's every action

"Can't say, I only met an Angel once, and when I tried to speak to it, the voice that responded was ear piercingly loud I'm afraid." Gideon said leaning against the desk

"Is there anything that you can tell us about them, anything at all?" Mabel said pulling out pen and paper out of the backpack and pretending to scribble down notes but instead drawing a cat.

"Well I can tell you all about the Angel I'm looking at." Gideon said lifting an eyebrow and gesturing toward Mabel

"Focus Gideon, please." Dipper said ignoring the words

Sighing and returning his gaze back to Dipper Gideon said, "Well, all I can tell you is they don't react well to demon based energy."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Mabel said raising an eyebrow

"I had a certain object on me that was a gift from a friend of mine and Dipper's, and when it touched it, the Angel reeled back after a flash of blue light." Gideon said

"Wait what item was this, what did Bill give you?" Dipper questioned angrily

"Oh my dear boy, it wasn't Bill at all." Gideon said with a smile

"Wait, then where did you get a-"

"I'm afraid that is all the time I have detectives, I must ask you to leave." Gideon said while he turned away

"No, Gideon what was the item." Dipper asked further

"I am asking you to leave, but I will use force as per I don't believe you have a warrant to be on this property." Gideon stabbed; playing along with the idea that the twins were cops

With a scowl Dipper turned for the door without a word, leaving Mabel and Gideon in an awkward silence, "Thanks for the info, it was a…pleasure." Mabel said pained before running after her brother.

"Oh Mabel, the pleasure was all mine." Gideon responded to the empty room

**Later:**

Dipper drove down the road in a fury of frustration; barley acknowledging the signs on the road, his mind was occupied with trying to find a lead with the Angels. Mabel sat twiddling her thumbs in the passenger seat, put off by her brothers radiating confusion and disregard for safety. They were in the middle of town aimlessly driving around the small town; Mabel noticed Dipper had driven along the same block three times in the last twenty minutes.

Mabel finally spoke up when Dipper drove through a red light, receiving multiple honks and yells from other cars.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled

"What Mabel?" Dipper said back in a monotone voice, as if he didn't hear her panic

Mabel tone immediately softened, "Dude we need a break, pull over or something."

"Mabel, we have spent all day on this and have made no progress; we can't pull over and take a break." Dipper retorted

"We made one stop and you have been driving around for two hours, pull into the parking lot." Mabel demanded

Dippers face softened and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Okay okay, just for a minute."

They pulled into a motel parking lot and Dipper shut off the car. The parking lot was old and dirty, trash littered every corner and the lines between parking spaces were faded to the point of almost nonexistence. The motel was just as dirty, some of the rooms had windows and some just had the doors and windows boarded up. Dipper sighed and put his head lightly on the steering wheel, Mabel offered a sincere pat on the back.

"Come on bro bro, we just haven't found the right lead. Where could we find a wealth of information on the super natural that we know of and haven't really explored thoroughly?" Mabel asked looking at her forehead with an intense expression

To this Dippers head popped up, his eyes were wide with revelation. He started the car and threw it into first gear, spewing dirt behind him as he did. Mabel's head slammed against the head rest. He sped around a corner and off toward the woods.

"BRO WHAT THE HAY HAY!" Mabel protested

"THE BUNKER!" Dipper shouted with a smile

"The wha- what about the bunker?" Mabel asked confused

"It's a wealth of information that even the books don't have, we never even went back there." Dipper exclaimed

"But dude, the shape shifter, he somehow got out. Doesn't that mean he could still be down there or up here…or anywhere?" Mabel reminded him

The smile on Dippers face lessened with the statement, "We have no other leads Mabel; this is our best chance to find anything about Angels." Dipper said with pain in his face.

Mabel sensed the worry in her brothers face and immediately changed her mood, "It's alright bro, we go this." She said with a thumb up to accompany.

The short drive to the bunker was one filled with dirt roads and back trails. Mabel sat tapping the edge of the window impatiently while Dipper referenced the book for the location of the bunker. When they pulled into a clearing near the site, Mabel's head jolted up excitedly. Dipper and Mabel walked to the back of the car and popped the old trunk. Mabel had the backpack with her; it was filled with many useful items, some defensive and offensive others more just practical like rope. Dipper had put Wendy's axe along his belt and grabbed the two journals. The two scanned the trunk for anything else they might need to face the shape shifter, but found nothing.

"Is that everything?" Dipper asked rhetorically

"I think." Mabel replied not catching the sentiment

Sighing the duo walked toward the bunker, through the dense forest brushed by the twins shoulder. Various sounds emanated from the surrounding foliage, small woodland creatures scampered out of sight when the pair walked by. Though the area was well lit, a layer of shade was apparent due to the branches of the trees. When the bunker came into sight it was as they had left it, except for the hole coming out of the entrance. Metal bent outwards as if an explosion from the inside of the structure happened, but the twins knew very well what had caused the explosion. The two sat staring at the door, unmoving, not willing to enter.

"I suppose 'ladies first' isn't going to work this time?" Dipper asked meekly

"Not a chance." Mabel answered, not breaking her gaze from the door.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained." Dipper said slowly moving toward the door

The front room of the bunker war torn to hell, with the bed in pieces and the supplies thrown about and the pipe that led to the inner workings of the bunker was busted and dented. Dipper and Mabel climbed through the pipe into a room with symbols etched on all the walls. Initially the two had prepared to find certain symbols to stop the room from caving in on its self, but the room stood still. To this the twins walked through the entrance to the lab. Though mostly in good shape, some off the filing cabinets had fallen over.

The twins began to search everything in the small room, Mabel rummaged through the files and Dipper through the multiple computers.

"We need anything involving Angels, pictures, info, sightings, anything." Dipper said

"I know I know." Mabel answered annoyed

Dipper logged onto one of the computers and began to review files, they weren't in alphabetical order, but this led to many discoveries. Dipper found files on many gravity falls residents, actually almost every one. Dipper found Stan's file and opened it, whether this was a wise decision, Dipper didn't know.

_**Subject: Stanford Pines**_

_**Study Project Name: Mystery Man**_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**Age: Not specified**_

_**Notes: Though nothing more than an exploiter of tourists at first glance, this man has strong ties to the super natural. Something from the mystery shack (His residency) has been emitting heavy amounts of demonic energy; the matter will be looked into further. Though this is stated in most of my files I will stress it again specifically for this man, HE IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED.**_

This unnerved Dipper, but he continued to look for a file with anything related to an Angel, his search was halted when he saw a name he wished he hadn't…Wendy Corduroy. Dipper knew how much he would loath this decision, but he did it anyway…he opened her file.

_**Subject: Wendy Corduroy**_

_**Study Project Name: Jinx**_

_**Sex: Female**_

_**Age: Unborn**_

_**Notes: When I discovered this girl's existence I thought nothing much of it, but further analysis of her by close observation shows she is more than meets the eye. I have taken to calling her Jinx, because as far as I can tell she is, for some reason, doomed to be in a string of bad luck her entire life. Though I cannot analyze why she is this way without actually being in her time, all I can do is observe. She can't seem to not hurt herself or people around her. Whether she is breaking her ankle from a loose floor board or her mother's death, it all seems to revolve around her. She has made no real connections with anyone, as something always interferes. My vision into her life tapers out right before she leaves a young boy for some opportunity. Though I do despise many residents in Gravity Falls, there is one that I cannot be saddened more by, for your own safety, Do Not Trust Wendy Corduroy.**_

Dipper stood at the console motionless, trying to take in the gravity of what he had just read; Wendy had some tie to the super natural.

"Wendy isn't what she seems; and what was all this time travel junk. Why could he only observe the people, could he see into the future or travel to it. It said Wendy was an unborn person, how would he know about all this information" Dipper thought to himself.

The words of the journal stung deeply in his mind.

**TRUST NO ONE.**

He had done a poor job of heading that advice, but Dipper pushed the thought out of his head and began to look again for the file named Angel. Dipper had all but given up until he found said file:

**Angels, Code Name: Grace**

"Mabel I found something!" Dipper shouted excitedly

Mabel's head popped up from a pile of papers and she dashed over to the console, hitting it with a tremendous force.

"What did ya find Bro Bro?" Mabel asked

"A file on Angels, which means someone else has seen them." Dipper said excitedly

"Well open it already!" Mabel yelled

Dipper clicked on the icon and a small hour glass appeared, working to find the page. Suddenly the screen gave one sentence:

**FILE CORRUPT**

"DAMMIT!" Dipper yelled pounding on the console

"Whoa its okay bro, we will find another way." Mabel said trying to comfort him

"No we won't Mabel, this is the biggest wealth of information on Angels and it's gone, no one else knows about these things Mabel, no body!" Dipper yelled putting his hands in the air

The silence afterward was powerful. Mabel had retreated into herself; her body seemed small by comparison to his.

"Mabel…I'm sorry…" Dipper said lowering his head

"It's okay dork." Mabel said pushing his hat down

Dipper offered a weak smile, "We can still take the hard drive back to Soos and see if he can jury rig it so we can view the files." Dipper offered

Mabel nodded and the pair began to unscrew a panel and when the metal sheet fell to the floor, they saw a stack of about a dozen hard drives. The two began to unplug them and put them into the backpack. When they were about half way through a scream was heard, a girl's scream.

"It's the shape shifter." Dipper said in a whisper

"What are we going to do?" Mabel asked

"I'm going to go check it out; you keep unplugging the hard drives." Dipper said getting up and readying his axe

"No Dipper don't leave!" Mabel said

Dipper had already left the room and Mabel snorted, "He is going to be the death of me." She said before resuming her work

Dipper had entered the large areas with the cryogenic tubes, which was empty. It was deathly quiet and every tunnel seemed to have something moving inside of it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed out from the darkness

Dipper turned to face the threat, but was met with the face of his co-worker Mackenzie, who was covered in blood and crying profusely. How did she get down here, who did this, was it the shape shifter?

"Mackenzie, what are you doing here? You haven't been at the shack in days!" Dipper yelled

"Quick its coming, the monster is gonna get me!" She yelled back, beginning to run toward Dipper

"Stay right there, don't you move an inch!" Dipper yelled, halting her advance

"Wha- I don't understand, why won't you help me?" Mackenzie pleaded

"There is a shape shifter down here with us and I need to know that you are not him." Dipper said eyeing her

"Dipper, it's me, your coworker from the shack! Come one we have worked together for like a week or two!" She begged

'What is something only the real Mackenzie would know?' Dipper thought to himself

"What did Stan break last Thursday?" Dipper questioned

"Wha-I'm mean, it was one of the cheap snow globes right?" She answered glancing over her shoulder nervously

Though this was right, Dipper wasn't convinced she was the real deal, what did Dipper know about the shape shifter…ITS ARM! The Angel had cut of its arm. Dipper slowly bent down and picked up a small rock.

"Catch this, will you?" Dipper said before throwing the rock to Mackenzie's far right

She lunged for it with her left hand, but it ended up out of her reach, yet her right arm was left at her side.

"Alright Shape Shifter, nice try, but where is Mackenzie? What have you done with her?" Dipper questioned raising his axe

"ahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The creature laughed

"Don't you see, Mackenzie never existed, me and her," the shape shifter said whilst he transformed into his natural state, "are one in the same."

Dipper's mind raced at how close this monster was to his family, and he had just let it slip by. Dippers thoughts were interrupted by the shape shifter slamming into him and throwing him against a wall. To this Mabel burst into the room, looking for the source of the noise. The twins locked eyes and Dipper said what he could.

"RUN MABEL, DON'T LOOK BACK AND KEEP RUNNING." Dipper yelled

Mabel froze in fear as the shape shifter turned to hurt her. Without much option Dipper lifted the axe and plunged it into the shoulder of the monster, receiving a scream. Then in a flailing panic, Dipper was thrown into a wall and he hit his head against a metal bulk head, knocking him out.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed before the monster turned his sights on her

The monster knocked her over then put a foot on her chest, pushing down, cracking ribs as it did. Mabel wheezed in pain, trying to keep conscious, but black began to invade her vision. Suddenly Mabel's eyes were blinded with a bright flash. The color her eyes received could be described as a clean white that had been bleached ten times. When the light faded down and Angel like the one Dipper had described stood before her. Hearing about the Angel was cool, but seeing one in person was an entirely different experience, it was humbling to say the least. The one difference Mabel found was the lack of warning, the Angel simply plunged her blade into the Shape Shifter with no introduction. She lifted the still impaled creature and threw him to the side. Mabel's vision faded in and out, but the last thing she remembered was the Angel kneeling and saying it was going to be alright.

Everything was going to be fine

_**I's so sorry about the wait, I have been going for quality over quantity for these chapters. I plan to do more, but I'm not sure how much I will be doing. If you are interested in becoming a Beta reader, please PM, I would love the help! I want to thank everyone who has been consistently reviewing, you guys are the best and you make my day every time you give a review.**_

_**~Michi**_


End file.
